Chase of the Lighthouses
by Hosh
Summary: Shonen-ai. UPDATED: Exloring Goma Cave isn't exactly fun, I can tell you that.
1. The Storm

A/n: I dun own Golden Sun or anything, so duns sue me~ the only peoples I own are Amiko and Kanata from this fic.  
  
Prelude: The Storm  
  
IC: My name is Isaac, a 13 year-old boy. I was lying in bed asleep. 

"Isaac, wake up!" My Mother called. I still lay asleep. "Isaac, wake up! The Mt. Aleph Bolder will fall at any second!" I finally woke up. I jumped out of my bed. My Mother shook her head. "You forgot something!" My Mother used something, mainly called Psynergy. She took his Tunic and put it on him. "Don't forget your Tunic! It's pouring outside!" We both started for the stairs. We stopped, my mother making sure. "Do you have everything?" I nodded. "Good, a lost possession can be replaced; but a lost life can't." We went downstairs, where my father came in. 

"Dora, Isaac, hurry, there isn't much time." My Father informed and went back outside. My mother and I continued for the Door. The flame that lit the room burnt out. We stopped for only a second, and continued outside. 

"Kyle... Will they be able to stop the bolder?" My mother asked. My father went over to check. 

"I don't think so... Not for long, anyway..." My father turned to face us. "You two go on ahead and take the refuge in the plaza." "Aren't you coming?" She asked. My father shook his head. 

"I need to help evacuate the other villagers." My mother looked at me then my father. 

"Let me help you, Kyle!" She declared. 

"It's too dangerous, Dora. Please, just take good care of Isaac!" My mother shook her head. 

"Isaac is old enough to get to the plaza on his own." My mother faced me. "You can find your way, can't you, Isaac?" She asked me. I nodded. "You know the way -- just go south to get to the plaza. Be careful!" My mother reminded me. They went to get the others safely to the plaza. I went on ahead, down the closest set of stairs. But as soon as I set my foot on the first step, a bolder blocked my way. I ran behind the house and up the stairs. Seeing Garet, my best friend, pulling his things. 

"Ugh.. Hrnghhh.." He moaned. I walked over towards Garet. "Isaac, what do you want? I'm trying to save my things!" I sighed. "Garet, you don't need those!" I informed him. He continued to pull on the rope. I tried to talk to him again. 

"What, you want me to just dump my stuff?" I nodded. He stopped pulling on the rope. "You think I should forget these things and save my own life?" I nodded. 

"You know, your right. OK! Let's get out of here!" Garet made me leader and I continued across the bridge. Loud sounds could be heard from above. We stopped. 

"Ahhh! The Boulder! It's falling!" Someone complained. We looked up ahead. Two elders and two villagers were holding back the enormous bolder. 

"Ugh... Ughnn... It's too heavy! We can't hold it for long!" The Villager complained again. 

"If our Psynergy runs out, Vale will be destroyed!" The second Villager complained. The first villager stopped for a moment. He spotted us. 

"Hurry, boys! Run!!! It's just a little farther!" He called to us. 

"C'mon Isaac, run! The Boulder is coming!" We nodded and continued on. I backtracked my steps, looking for a pathway to the Plaza. "Isaac, we'd better hurry!" Garet said, tugging my tunic. I nodded and followed after Garet.  
As we went past the Sanctum, I saw Amiko, one of my friends, though she was only 4 years old, she was very strong when it came to Psynergy. Garet stopped, went behind me, and pushed me along. "Come... on, Isaac! I don't want to get crushed!" I looked back at Garet. 

"Alright Garet! I'm going, I'm going!" I said, finally moving on ahead.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the entrance of Mt. Aleph, 14-year-old Kanata, a Cross-Adept, made her way into the Sol Sanctum. Her Glacier-colored hair darker a hue as the rain poured down the harder at the entrance. Kanata looked back one last time at the chaotic village of Vale. Her purple eyes shown brightly, she knew that she was needed, seeing that, possessing all four elements of Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, she was very important. Kanata sighed and ran inside the opened door day.  
Inside it was dank, and mostly dark. The only light of the first hallway was of the dim light that came from the stormy image outside the doorway. Kanata un-tied her Tunic and laid it on the floor near the door. "I hope that Saturos isn't behind all of this.." She murmured to herself. Kanata rinsed all the rainwater from her hair, first of all, taking it down. "Whenever it rains, it pours harder here.." Kanata sighed. She quickly put her hair back into a ponytail, and advanced onward.  
  
* * * *  
  
Garet ran on ahead of me, seeing that he wanted to get to the plaza before it happened. 

"Isaac, can't you go _any_ slower?" Garet asked. I knew he didn't mean exactly that. But, seeing how the ran was now pouring, the wind blew semi-hard every 30 seconds, and running to find a new path that wouldn't be blocked by a small bolder wore me tired. I kept running, trying to keep the same pace at Garet.  
Soon, we came to a large staircase that leads do wards, near of where the Plaza itself was located. I went down first, followed by Garet. By the time we had gotten down, I notched that my Mother, Father, my friends Jenna and her parents out on a small deck at Jenna's house. Garet took a glance at the rushing river and saw our friend, Felix, hanging on to his life.  
  
"Oh no! My brother!" Jenna cried. 

"Hang on, Felix." My father called over to Felix. Mother turned to Jenna. 

"Felix will be alright. We'll find a way to save him..." Mother comforted. A wave then went over Felix, causing him to go underwater. "Noooooo! Felix!!" Jenna cried. Both Jenna's mother and herself hid behind her Father so they couldn't see the scene. Father sighed. "The rope won't reach... We should use Psynergy. Do you have any left?" he asked, directing the question to Jenna's Dad. He shook his head. 

"No, I've used all mine up. What about you, Kyle?" He asked. Father shook his head. 

"I'm drained from helping the other villagers..." He said a bit disappointed. Just then, it seemed the Mother got an idea. She then looked around her, then at my father. 

"We have to get help." She said. He nodded. 

"Can Felix hang on long enough for us to find help?" He asked. 

"There's nothing else we can do for him here, is there?" Mother asked. All fell silent for a moment. Then, Father spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Then go get help, but be as quick as possible!" He agreed. Mother nodded. "Jenna, can you go to?" Her father asked. Her mother nodded. 

"You'll find help, right?" Jenna's mother pleads. Jenna nodded. 

"Your brother's counting on you, Jenna." Mother informed. Jenna nodded. "Alright, let's get going!" She said, going on to the back door and out of the house. Jenna followed. They stopped at the front door outside. 

"I'll look up north... You head for the plaza, alright?" Mother asked. Jenna nodded. 

"Yes, ma'am. We're looking for anyone with any Psynergy left, right?" Jenna asked, making sure. They both nodded, heading off. Mom had come up to us, and took seeing us by surprise. 

"Isaac!" She said. She came closer. "You saw what happened?" She asked. I nodded. 

"Everything." I said. She nodded. 

"I have to go get help before Felix drowns!" She said, in a rushed voice. "Then again, I don't suppose... Could the two of you help me?" She asked us. Both Garet and I nodded. "Jenna has gone to the plaza to get help. Go join her." She said, before heading off once more. I watched her ascend the stairs, and then we headed off. We ran, up the stairs that lead to the bridge, and around to cross it. Only then did a Vermin and a Bat stop us. Garet and I withdrew our Short Swords. I attacked the Vermin while Garet attacked the Bat. It only took a couple swings of our swords to get them out of the way. 

"Lots of monsters now that kid mentioned it.." Garet said, sheathing his sword. "Isaac, you got a cut on your arm!" Garet noted. I took a look at my arm, and saw a cut, as well as a bite. 

"I'll be fine. C'mon, we've got to hurry!" I said, sheathing my sword. Garet nodded. We ran on, seeing damaged houses as we went along the trail to the main part of the Plaza area. We zigzagged along as we went down one, two, three set of stairs. This led us to the area where our Inn, and Weapon stores were. We weaved around people, making our way to Jenna, who was talking to the Garet's Grandfather, the Mayor of Vale.  
"...Go aid the elders! The Boulder is too heavy for them to hold much longer." The Mayor ordered too men. They nodded and headed off. Garet and I stepped up. 

"Grandpa! Jenna!" Garet cried. Jenna turned around to Garet's voice. 

"Garet, Isaac... You came to help me?" She asked. We nodded. "Jenna told me about Felix. Is that why you're here?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Good boys! Jenna could use a hand."  
"Great! I'm all charged up!" Said a voice. A man climbed off the Psynergy stone and jumped over. 

"How are you? Have you restored you Psynergy?" Mayor asked. The guy nodded. 

"Enough to save Felix thanks to the Psynergy Stone." He commented. Mayor nodded, and then turned towards Jenna. 

"OK, Jenna, you heard him. Now hurry back!" Jenna nodded. Then, he turned to us, "The path may be blocked by fallen rocks. You two can show them the way!" We nodded. 

"...Thank you Isaac." Jenna said. 

"No thanks, Jenna. Let's just go and save Felix!" Jenna nodded, and we headed off. We again weaved in and out of the townspeople, and up the three sets of stairs that we'd come down before. We got to the bridge and stopped.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kanata hurried and ran down each hallway, cutting the monsters there in half with her Scythe as she went along the path. Kanata came to a room with tiles that were floating on the water. 

"Out of all the places, why is this one here?" She asked herself. Quickly, she jumped on each one, in the correct order in order to get a jewel from the chest on the other side. She ran back, went to the other side and walked up to the Dragon's Head. Carefully, she placed the Dragon's Jewel in its left eye. The ground shook for a moment then stopped. Kanata grinned as she heard a click. She then went back the way she came. At the end of the hallway, there was a new path. Kanata ran through the door and came to a room with 7 white statues. She ran off to the far right, and pushed the last one over to the side, to reveal a hidden passage. Hurriedly, she went through. She sensed someone was here, but they had to have left already. Kanata turned away. 

"I go and check and they leave. How rude..." Kanata clapped her hands twice and held them up. "REATREAT!" She called out, and she glowed white and disappeared. She came back to the entrance, ran out of the Sanctum, with her Tunic on once more. She saw that the six mean weren't able to hold it. They were about to drop it. 

"Hold on!" Kanata yelled. She held out her hand, and used her Psynergy to hold it back. One of the two elder peeped through the small opening and saw Kanata. "Hurry and go to the Sanctum. Tell Amiko she needs to protect Isaac and the others! He's at Jenna's house!" Kanata cried. He nodded and hurried off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inside the Sanctum, Amiko, a close friend to Jenna, Isaac, Garet and Kanata, her semi-long blonde hair moved in front of her face. She again placed it behind her ears. Just then, the door to the Sanctum opened. Amiko looked up to see whom it was. It was the elder that Kanata ordered to fetch Amiko. 

"Miss Amiko, I've been told that you need to assist Isaac and his friends. Amiko nodded. 

"They're at Jenna's house, and hurry!" The elder cried as Amiko ran into the storm.  
Hurriedly, Amiko went across the wet bridge, trying not to slip, and went off through the area where Mr. Kraden lived. Careful to avoid any interference, Amiko took out she Short Sword, and sliced each Monster that came into her way. She took out a Vermin and went out of that passageway. She curved in and out as she came down the stairs, now coming to be my mother was. 

"Miss Dora!" Amiko called as she came to a stop. 

"Amiko... But, weren't you...?" Dora asked, who still seemed confused. 

"One of the Elders told me that Kanata said for me to protect all of you if the Bolder falls!" Amiko cried. 

"Besides, help's here and we can't afford to wait." Amiko said, pointing up at us. Mom looked this way, and hurriedly came towards us. 

"Well, I couldn't find anyone who could help.." Mom said disappointed. "How about you?" She asked. All three of us nodded. The guy went over and showed himself. 

"You're just in time." Mom said.  
Amiko hurriedly went inside Jenna's house and came out on the small Dock-like area.  
"Then my brother is still.." Jenna asked, still worried. Mom turned towards Felix, who fought against the water. 

"Felix is all right. He's hanging in there." She comforted. Jenna sighed. "Come down here so we can save Felix." Mom said. We all nodded and curved around and down the stairs. Just at that moment, we heard crashing noises coming towards us. 

"Amiko!! The boulder!!" Garet cried. Amiko looked up, and quickly as she could, she held up her hands. 

"PSYNERGY SHIELD!" Amiko cried, and with all her might, she used her Psynergy to hold back the bolder, which was now going against the shield. 

"Hurry and get out of the way!" Amiko said to my Father and Jenna's parents. They all nodded and hurried in and out of the house in one piece. 

"What about Felix?!" Jenna cried.  
"I got 'em!" Came a voice from about. I looked up and saw Kanata. 

"Kanata!" Garet and I called. Kanata smiled and jumped into the freezing river. Not soon after, her head popped up. 

"Felix! Grab my hand." Kanata called out. 

"But.." Felix managed to say. 

"No buts. C'mon!" Kanata grabbed Felix's hand and to swore they went. Felix coughed of all the water he'd swallow while he waited. "You alright?" Kanata asked. Felix nodded. 

"Yeah, fine." Kanata smiled once more and stood up. 

"Move!" she yelled as she held out a hand. The Ghostly hand grabbed the boulder. 

"Amiko hurry and get out of the way!" Kanata said. Amiko left down the shield and nodded. She then quickly went inside the house, and came outside as Kanata had let the boulder drop. 

"Amiko, Isaac, Garet. Let's go and check to see if anyone has been hurt." We all nodded, and departed. Amiko, Garet and I left for the plaza, while Kanata went back north, since that was where the Boulder stuck first. Once more we weaved around and went up the bridge. Off we went, down to the plaza to check on the townspeople.  
As we went, we heard voices, and stopped dead. 

"Only the two of us survived..." Said a deep voice. Not after a minute or so, it seemed that a woman's voice poke as well. 

"How could we have anticipated Sol Sanctum would unleash such fury?" She asked. 

"It's a miracle that even the two of us were spared..." Said He. 

"That switch... It much have been a trap," said She. 

"But to think it could conjure up a storm this powerful!" He commented. 

"...Another demonstration of the awesome powers of Alchemy.." She agreed. 

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum." He informed. 

"Next time, we shall certainly..." Just at that moment, Garet stepped on Amiko's foot. 

"OUCH! Garet watch it!" Amiko snapped. 

"Uh-oh.." I said, looking up, to see two people staring down at us. One had semi-deep blue skin, and looked the scariest. The other had semi-dark red skin and had long yellow hair. 

"Were you just eavesdropping on us just now?" The blue one asked. Slowly, I nodded. 

"Isaac.." Both Amiko and Garet said in unison. 

"Ah, Amiko... how nice to see you again? Now that Kanata isn't here, who will protect you?" The red one asked. 

"I will!" Amiko snapped. 

"Isaac.." Garet nudged me. "...They look scary... Are you sure you want to talk to them?" Garet asked. I merely shrugged. 

"I don't know, Garet..." Was all I could muster as a reply. 

"You must forget everything you've heard." She stated. 

"H-How?" Amiko asked a bit frightened. "Don't worry... we'll help you forget!" He commented.   
"Not so fast, Saturos!" Came Kanata's voice. "Urg.. Kanata... you may have come at the right time, but you little friends here need to forget what they've heard." Saturos commented. 

"I won't let you harm my friends!" Kanata called back. 

"Kanata... you may be strong as well important, but you're just as young as they are! And Young ones always get scared.." She agreed. 

"Menardi, I've known the both of you long enough to not be scared!" Kanata commented, advancing towards us. Just then, a battle between all of us began. 

"You guys hurry and go off to the plaza. I'll deal with them." Kanata said, her Scythe in hand. 

"Kanata please, you have to let us help!" I plead. 

"Isaac it isn't safe, please go and hurry!" Kanata said, fighting of Saturos. 

"Isaac, let's go." Garet beckoned. I nodded and slowly made my way away from the scene. 

"Not so fast." Menardi said, in front of the three of us. Amiko and I withdrew our Short Swords. 

"You're kidding? Fine, one hit would take you out!" Her hands began to glow red. 

"INFERNO!" She yelled as hundreds of fireballs came from her hand, and made contact with both Garet and Amiko. 

"Garet! Amiko!" I cried. They were down, Kanata had her hands full, and now I was alone. Amiko's sword wasn't far from herself. Even the though of using two wouldn't improve my chances. I gripped my sword and charged at her. I merely cut her! I landed on my feet and turned back. There was a small scrape of her face. 

"That will cost you, kid, more then your friends... your LIFE!"  
"No!" Kanata yelled, pushing Menardi out of the way. They both crashed on the ground. 

"Go, Isaac now! Don't look back!" Kanata said, fighting off both Saturos and Menardi. I nodded, turning away, and didn't look back. I turned a near-by corner and feared the worst for my friends...  
Kanata was pushed away and off of Menardi. Menardi stood up, and accompanied Saturos. 

"Big mistake to take us on. Now you'll pay." Menardi said. 

"You talk tough, but can you fight as well as you talk?" Kanata asked as she got up. 

"Let's do this.." Saturos said. Menardi nodded. First, Menardi held out her hand, the Saturos put his behind hers. 

"SURPREME INFERNO!" They yelled in unison. 

"Frost!" Kanata yelled in a rushed voice. The fire ad deflected from the icy effects of her Frost, and she was luckily saved. 

"I'm tired of this. Let's finish this now!" Saturos charged towards Kanata, how had no time to dodge the attack. Kanata took in the assault, and her left side was wounded. Menardi smirked. 

"Time flies, but both of you will forget everything!" Menardi held up her hand, and red steam encircled Kanata, and the area I was at. 

"EXPLOSION!" She cried. The earth below us exploded, and we were knocked out cold in the process. We landed, however near Garet and Amiko.. Of they went, Saturos and Menardi, left the village of Vale.


	2. Sol Santcum

A/N: I don't own Golden Sun or anything... so don't sue me! The only peoples I own are Kanata and Amiko.  
  
Chapter One: Sol Sanctum  
  
Three years have past since the incident of Mt. Aleph, and since then, Isaac, Jenna, Kanata and Garet have been studying Psynergy very hard lately. Amiko, however, had been playing and training with Kanata, and her Jupiter Djinni, Storm.  
Jenna walked up and saw my mother and I working on the damaged roof. 

"Isaac! Haven't you finished mending the roof yet?" Mom asked. I nodded. 

"Almost, Mom.." I said. 

"You're almost done? OK! Keep at it!" She beckoned. Jenna nodded at our activity and went onwards.   
"Hyaa!" Garet called out. Jenna smiled and hurried over. 

"Hee hee... Still training Garet?" She asked as she came over. 

"Hyaaaa!" She watched as Garet pushed a stone pillar against stonewall. 

"You sure do put your heart into it, Garet!" Jenna complemented. Garet turned and saw Jenna watching. 

"Oh, I'm just finishing up!" Garet said, thinking of nothing else to say. 

"That's good. It's about time to go, and both Kanata and I were about to leave you." Garet frowned. 

"Say, what exactly happened to you all?" She asked. Garet had a puzzled look on his face. 

"The accident three years ago... Is that you you've been studying Psynergy?" Jenna asked. Garet fell silent for a moment. 

"Listen, I know how I almost lost my family... and Isaac lost his father, but thanks to Kanata and Amiko they're safe. Don't forget that." Jenna commented. Jenna then looked away. "I wish I could forget that day... I almost lost everything I had... No one's forgotten..." Jenna seemed close to tears.  
"That awful day... We went to get help, but they found us unconscious..."  
"Well, let's get Isaac and go to Kraden's..." Jenna and Garet said at the same time. Jenna and Garet just stared at each other. Jenna then looked puzzled. 

"What Garet?" She asked. 

"Oh um.." Garet stumbled, trying to look for the right words to say. 

"Huh? You were about to say something, weren't you?" Jenna asked. 

"Oh, uh, no I wasn't!" Jenna shook her head. 

"Don't be weird, Garet!" 

"I'm not!" Garet said back. 

"Whatever.." Jenna said as she turned away. 

"Jenna, are you mad at me?" Garet asked. Jenna shook her head. Garet was still confused; he then came a little bit closer to Jenna. "I don't want to talk about it." Jenna said after a minute's silence. Garet titled his head. 

"Come on!!!" Jenna jumped. 

"Huh?" Garet was still a bit confused. Jenna turned towards Garet. 

"Isaac and Kanata are waiting for us." Garet titled his head the other way. Jenna sighed angrily and then started off. 

"But, Jenna...!" Garet called. 

"I'll leave you behind if you're too slow." Jenna threatened. 

"Jenna..." Garet said quietly. Jenna nodded and they both went back to my house, seeing that Kanata was already there, and I was using my Psynergy to fix the roof. Mother came up and walked on the newly patched holes. 

"Good job, Isaac." She complemented. "You've patched it nicely..." She added. She walked over beside me and nodded. 

"Alright, you're all done." She said. Down below, Amiko came running by, chasing Storm, seeing that they were playing around. 

"Be careful, Amiko." Kanata called over as she ran by. 

"I will!" She waved back.   
"You're very reliable Isaac, just like your father." Mom said. I stood up. 

"You've been thinking about it again, haven't you?" She asked. I nodded. 

"I have... I can't get it out of my mind." She sighed. 

"I though so, Isaac..." She walked over a ways a bit. 

"You and Garet have been working yourselves to the bone studying Psynergy..." She then turned towards me. "Do you think things would be different if you'd had the stronger abilities?" She asked me. 

"Of course!" I replied. 

"That's what I thought." She said, a small smile forming on her face. "You're almost seventeen. You're so much like your father when he was young." Mom complemented. I blushed slightly. "I'm looking forward to where life that you." She said.   
Just at the moment, Jenna joined us on the roof. 

"MA'AAAAM!!!" Jenna cried. Both mom and myself drew our attention towards Jenna. 

"Hello, Jenna." Both Mom and myself said. 

"Good morning." Jenna greeted. 

"Yes, yes... Good Morning.." Mom laughed slightly. At that moment, Garet joined us on the roof. Mom jumped. 

"Well, if it isn't Garet, too!" Garet waved hi. 

"Where do you all plan to go today?" Mom asked. I suddenly remembered! 

"Oh! We're going to Mt. Aleph with Kraden." I replied. 

"Mountain climbing with Kraden, eh?" She asked. All of us nodded. "Kids and their games.." Mom said as she shook her head. 

"No! It's a part of our studies." Jenna replied. 

"Ah, yes... Alchemy." Mom said, being reminded at that moment. We all nodded. "Alchemy is the foundation of all Psynergy..." Mom said. Again, we nodded. "And you all know Mt. Aleph is the greatest source of all Alchemy." Once again, we nodded. Mom continued, "They say Kraden is the best teacher around." Mom walked over towards the top of the roof. "Alchemy.... I wonder what use it is at all?" She asked.  
"To protect us." Kanata said from below. 

"My, Kanata, I had forgotten you were down there." Mom apologized. 

"That's alright." Kanata replied. Mom then put a hand on my shoulder. "Your mother would rather see you grow up to be a happy, ordinary man." Mother said. I feel silent for a moment. She then shook her head. "But I suppose you still want to go..." I nodded.

"Well, if that won't persuade you, then I guess nothing will!" I blushed slightly once more and rubbed the back of my head. 

"Guess not.." I said after a minute's silence. 

"You're just as stubborn as your father!" Mom said aloud. I blinked a couple of times. "Ahhh!"  
"Be careful, Ma'am!" Garet cried. Mom fell over. Garet jumped to grab her, "Garet, don't!" Jenna cried. Just at that moment, Garet's foot got stuck. 

"There's straw in my hair, Garet." We heard Kanata say from inside. 

"Um... sorry?" Garet said, rubbing his head. At that moment Mom came back up. 

"Oh! That was exciting!" She exclaimed. She jumped up. "I'm sorry I scared you like that." She said, hand on my shoulder. She then turned around, seeing Garet stuck. 

"Well!" She exclaimed. Garet frowned. 

"I... I'm sorry, ma'am, I'll get out of your way right away!" Garet exclaimed, pulling out his foot. He jumped back up, and again, ("Wait! Not there!" Jenna cried.) got his foot stuck. More straw fell from the roof. 

"Again, Garet?" We heard Kanata say again. 

"A-heh..." 

Kanata then walked out of the house, strapping her Scythe to her back. Garet frowned, and everyone else fell silent. 

"Oh, never mind..." Mom said after the moment's silence. Jenna turned towards Garet. 

"But you'd better be going, anyway..." Mother said. All of use has a puzzled look on out face. "This old house will fall apart if you stay much longer." She said. I blinked. "I'll get this fixed up. You don't have to hang around here." She said. 

"Thank you, ma'am." Jenna said. 

"Please, call me Dora." Mother said to Jenna. Jenna nodded. 

"We'll get going... right... away!" Garet said, pulling out his leg. 

"Wait, Garet... just watch your step.." Mom said, a bit sarcastically. 

"I will." Garet said, after he freed his leg. Jenna went down first, followed by Garet, my mother and then me. 

"Have fun." Mom wished before we set out.   
We all walked up towards another house, and then we climbed down the stairs. 

"I can't believe someone like you, Garet, would get their foot and half their leg stuck in a newly-repaired hole!" Jenna teased. 

"Haha, very funny." Garet said back. We walked across the bridge, talking and laughing as we went. We started at out normal path towards Kraden's, but stopped and saw Puppies at play. 

"Let's go the long way." Kanata suggested, "We don't want to bother them." We all nodded in agreement.  
We then went back up the steps, past Garet's house... 

"Hide me!" Garet cried, hiding behind me. 

"Uh.... why?" I asked. 

"His Sister. Look." Kanata said, pointing towards his brother, Aaron, and his sister, Kay. 

"Keep going Isaac..." Garet whispered, nudging me forward.  
"Garet!" Kay shrieked. Garet froze. _'Uh-oh'_ He thought. "Your training crushes my flowers!" She remarked. "Your in for it tonight. Just. Wait. And. See." Garet frowned. 

"Can we go now?" Jenna asked. We nodded and continued on to another bridge. We went down the path's stairs and followed the dir passage to Kraden's house.  
But, just before we turned the corner, we heard two voices. 

"They seem to know little of Sol Sanctum's mysteries." Said the first. 

"...The elders of Vale must not permit anyone to enter it, not even Kraden." He added. 

"And Kanata?" Asked the second. 

"For some reason, she's allowed in. I believe she protects the Sanctum from any harm, as what we were doing." He replied. 

"Kraden... Can we use him?" She asked again. 

"Hmm... His knowledge is no meager thing... We can use him." He replied. 

"But then again..." He continued, "Kanata's knowledge of Sol Sanctum is much greater."  
At hearing Kanata's name mentioned twice, we froze. Even Kanata was too afraid to speak. _'Why? Why do they want me?'_ Kanata thought.  
The voices continued... "...He's more stubborn then we expected." She said.  
At that moment, it seemed Kanata identified the voiced. 

"I know these voices..." She admitted in a hushed voice. "They belong to Saturos and Menardi.." I froze. I do admit, I faintly remember hearing the names. 

"Did... Did they come to Vale three years ago, exactly?" I asked. I didn't see it, but I knew Kanata nodded. 

"Sadly, yes." After that moment, we fell silent and listen to the voices.  
"... And, cunning too. Cunning beyond measure." Saturos said. 

"If her won't come willingly then we can always..." Menardi paused. Kanata quickly hid, as what it seemed we've been caught. Menardi and Saturos had found us, and were now face-to-face with us.  
"You there! What are you doing?" Saturos barked. Garet frowned. 

"What are we doing?" He echoed. Menardi shook her head. 

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" She asked.  
From where she was hiding, Kanata repeated _'Say no... Say no... Isaac, just please say no!'_ over and over in her head.  
Garet nudged me in my ribs. 

"Ow... what?" I asked him. 

"Say yes or no already!" He exclaimed. 

"Why me?" I asked. 

"Your the oldest.." Garet replied. 

"That's no-"  
"Sometime today, kids!" Saturos barked. 

"W-We just got here and..." Jenna stumbled. 

"And?" Menardi echoed. 

"All we heard was 'always' and you guys popped up!" I added. 

"So I take it as a no, then?" Saturos asked. I nodded. 

"Hmph! I guess we should take you to your word." Menardi said. 

"Hey, you're the ones sneaking aroun-" I nudged Garet in his ribs. 

"Ow! Isaac!" Garet said, rubbing his side. Saturos and Menardi looked at each other for a minute, then turned back to us. "Sneaking... who are you to accuse me! And I'd say one of your group _is_ sneaking!" Saturos stated. We froze for a moment. Kanata had held her breath. 

_'For as long as I've known Saturos, he could spot me out of a crowd of 100 Adepts, if he wanted.'_ Kanata thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amiko had stopped to rest. She had now lain by the riverside by Jenna's house. 

"Storm, do you think we'll have to leave Vale soon?" Amiko asked her Djinni. Storm tilted his head. 

"I'm not sure, Amiko-sempai. But I do have a feeling something's soon to happen." Storm squeaked. Amiko sighed. 

"I just hope that Kanata's training is enough." She mumbled.  
  
* * * *  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Garet asked. 

"I mean your fourth is hiding." Saturos replied. 

_'Please no...'_ Kanata thought. 

"Fourth?" I questioned. "We came alone, no one else. Just me, Garet and Jenna." I lied. 

"I'm guessing Kraden's engagement was with the _four_ of you." Menardi said, ignoring what I had said before. Jenna nodded. 

"Yes, we're off to see him right now." Jenna stated. 

"And this appointment is important enough to drive us away?" Saturos asked.  
"Yes, Saturos, it is." Kanata answered. 

"Hmm... So, what I thought was true. You can't hide your aura from me, _Kanata_." Kanata sighed, and came out from behind Garet. "It seems your friends were sticking up for you, Kanata." Menardi informed. Kanata nodded. 

"Give them a reason not to. Besides, we've still got to see Kraden, and we're already late." Kanata informed. 

"Pfeh! If your errand is more important then our own, then..." Saturos looked at each one of us, and took a hatred glare towards Kanata, then sighed. 

"Go..." He said, finally. Kanata seemed a bit shocked, as well as Menardi. Menardi turned towards Saturos. 

"Are you sure, Saturos?" She asked. 

"Completely unexpected." Kanata stated. Saturos turned towards Menardi. 

"Menardi, we have no other reason to delay these children-especially Kanata-any further." Saturos declared. Menardi and Saturos stood back. 

"Let's.... Let's go, Isaac." Garet said. I nodded. We continued onwards, past Saturos and Menardi, with out looking back. 

"Kanata, don't feel so lucky. Next time we meet..." Saturos called. Kanata looked back. 

"I understand." Was all she said. Kanata followed behind Jenna, and came up the stairs, all of us noticing Kraden pacing back and forth.  
"So, who are they?" Kraden asked himself. "They already know too much... about Sol Sanctum." He continued. "...Things not even the Elders of Vale don't know." He added. "And what were they saying about the elements?" He asked aloud. 

"Earth, Water, Wind and Fire. They're the elements of Alchemy." Kanata answered. This startled Kraden. 

"Oh, Kanata. Yes, yes. That's true. But I wounded... do they plan to set them in motion?" He asked. Kanata nodded. 

"Most likely." Kraden fell silent for a moment. 

"And the four Elemental Stars are the key?" He wondered. Again, Kanata nodded. 

"Yes, that's true." At that moment, Garet, Jenna, and myself stepped out of the shadows. 

"Oh! Isaac... You're all here, good, good!" Jenna shook her head. 

"You look like something's bothering you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Amiko sat up. 

"What's wrong, Amiko-sempai?" Storm asked. 

"Something's not right, Storm. I feel as if we need to leave Vale." Amiko said, in a disappointed tone. She sighed. She rested her face on her knees. 

"What are we to do? And what path should we-? Huh?" Amiko looked back. She heard voices about. But, if she knew it was Saturos and Menardi, she would have to hide. As the figures cam closer, she could make out spots of Red and Blue. 

"No way!" Amiko said, surprised. The footsteps stopped, so did the rustling. Amiko slowly got up. She looked towards Kraden's house. _'I've got to get out of here.'_ She thought. _'Kanata and the others wouldn't let anyone hurt me...'_ The distant memory of Kanata's promise came to mind.  
  
* * Flash Back * *  
  
_Kanata knelt down to meet Amiko's height. _

_"Amiko-chan, everything will defiantly be alright." Kanata comforted. Amiko hiccupped in-between sobs. _

_"B-But.. I have no where to go.. Those people.. They've took my Mommy and Daddy away from me." Kanata put both her hands on Amiko's shoulders. _

_"I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Got it?" Kanata said. Amiko nodded. _

_"I want to make a promise too." Amiko said. _

_"Oh? And what is it?" Kanata asked, with a warm comforting smile. _

_"I'll protect you as you do me. If anything happens to you, I'll do anything to bring you back." Amiko said, with a small hit of determination in her voice. Kanata smiled. She stood up straight and rubbed Amiko's head. _

_"We're equal then. If you want, you may stay with me."_  
  
* * End Flashback **  
  
Amiko sighed. 

"What ever it is, if it's them or not, we've got to warn them! C'mon Storm!" Amiko broke into a run. Running up the long set of stairs nearly took all of her energy, but she kept going. Amiko looked back. It was they. Saturos and Menardi were near Jenna's House, and Felix was with them. Amiko hurried on, in case they decide to go after her. 

"I believe it was them. But, now I also believe that they're trying to steal the Stars!" Amiko informed. Storm lay at rest on Amiko's shoulder. 

"The Stars?" He squeaked. "Wait... you don't mean the _Elemental Stars_, do you?" He asked. 

"Afraid so." Amiko said, catching her breath as she came back 'round Isaac's house.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Me? ah, well.." Kraden said, trying to find the right words. 

"Is it something to do with Saturos and Menardi?" Kanata asked. 

"They're very persistent..." He said. Kanata nodded. 

"They've always been that way." Kanata said, in an almost-distant voice. 

"I think they want something to do with Kanata.." I said, bringing up the topic of them mentioning her name. 

"Something to do with Kanata?" Kraden echoed. I nodded. 

"It scared me a little. But I believe they said that Kanata has more knowledge of Sol Sanctum then let to believe... and that she's the only one to enter it." I added. I looked over at Kanata. Her expression wasn't all that happy. "Kanata.." I said. Kanata looked up at me. 

"Kanata..." I paused for a moment. Garet seemed to be watching as well. Jenna was just worried for the sake of it. 

"Isn't... Isn't there anyway we can help you?" I asked. Kanata looked up towards Mt. Aleph. 

"I'm not too sure Isaac... All we can do is make sure not to leave any paths opened for them." Kanata said. Kraden nodded. 

"Do they want something from either of you?" Jenna asked. 

"That's always the case.." Kraden said. Jenna looked in his direction. 

"Always?" Jenna echoed. 

"Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum.." Kanata began. She looked back at Kraden. 

"They've spoke of it as if they've seen it with their own eyes." Kanata nodded. 

"They have, Kraden." Kraden sighed. 

"I was afraid you would said that." He said a bit disappointed. 

"Hold on," Garet said. 

"Why would they want Kanata anyways? Is it just her knowledge of Sol Sanctum or Mt. Aleph or something else?" He asked. 

"Something else.." Kanata replied. Her eyes watered a bit. 

"I-I'm sorry I asked, Kanata." Garet said. "It's alright, Garet." Kanata said. She wiped a tear away and looked as happy as she could. 

"My friends won't let anything happen." I smiled. She was right. Although we might be as strong as Kanata herself, both Garet and myself have been training since the accident, and we wouldn't let Kanata down. 

"That's right." I said. 

"Wait." Jenna said. She turned her gaze upon Kraden. 

"Kraden, if they don't have a very good reason, and they entered the Sol Sanctum, they might be... thieves!" I froze. 

"We have to go tell the high elders and the villagers!" Garet said, alert. 

"Not a good idea." I said. Kraden nodded. 

"We still don't know if all the things they said were accurate or not." Kraden agreed with me. "We can do nothing until we confirm what they told me." Kraden said. Kanata nodded. 

"Then what should we do?" Jenna asked, a bit worried. 

"Simple." I said. Jenna looked at me. "We confirm it, right?" I asked. Kanata and Kraden nodded. Garet paused, and faced Kraden. 

"...Do you mean we should go into Sol Sanctum ourselves?" He asked. Kraden nodded. 

"But... isn't that impossible?" Jenna asked. 

"Why would it be?" Kraden asked. We all fell silent for a moment. 

"Just because climbing Mt. Aleph is forbidden?" He asked. All of us except Kanata nodded. She seemed to be on the stairs already. I looked back. 

"What wrong?" I asked. 

"Something's to come.. But I don't know what." Kanata said. I was a bit worried. It might have to be with her. 

"We're just going to see whether they've been to the mountain. Surely, that will be acceptable!" Kanata walked back over. 

"Oh, Saturos and Menardi have been to Mt. Aleph, alright." Kanata said. Kraden sighed. 

"But, hey, we'll be fine if no one sees us, right?" Garet asked. I nodded. 

"No one will know." I added. 

"Except for them." I added in. 

"Yeah, but, it's not like we're doing anything bad are something!" Garet said. 

"This'll be our secret, OK?" Jenna asked. Both Kanata and myself nodded. 

"Then it's decided!" Kraden said. "We'll make you, Isaac, and Kanata the leader, OK?" Kraden asked. Both Kanata and myself nodded. 

"There are some dangerous places between Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum, but you guys can handle it, right?" Garet asked. 

"Of course we can." I said. 

"It's not like I've got no experience with a sword or anything." I joked. 

"Yeah, you practice of me." Garet added. 

"A-heh.." I rubbed the back of my head. Jenna shook her head. 

"You're more cautious then Garet is, Isaac, so you'll be fine!" Jenna said happily. Garet turned away. 

"You don't have to be so blunt.." At that moment, Kraden remembered something and went back into his house. Not after a minute or two, did he come out saying, 

"This is our best bet." He smiled. 

"All right, let's go!" We all nodded. 

"Kanata, lead the way!" Garet said. Kanata smiled and started down the stairs. I followed, then Jenna, Garet and Kraden.  
  
* * * *  
  
Taking in the shortest way possible became the longest. Not after Amiko turned the corner past my house, did she meet up with Saturos. Amiko stopped. 

_'Now what?'_ She thought. Saturos grinned. 

"What's the rush, Amiko?" He asked. Amiko backed away. 

"No need to be fearful of us." Menardi said from behind. 

"I-I'm not.." Amiko managed to say. 

"Hmm.. You seem alert, my dear. Who is it you are telling?" Menardi asked, kneeling down, and laying her Scythe on her legs. 

"Er.." Amiko stumbled for words. 

"Well?" Saturos asked. 

"Er.. No one, really." Amiko lied. She looked away from Saturos and towards Kraden's home. 

"Hmm?" Menardi looked to were Amiko had her gaze. 

"Kraden's house?" She questioned. Amiko didn't know what to say, think or do. 

_'Why me? And why did I get caught by them?'_ Amiko thought. 

"Ah, Kraden. Yes, I do remember our little visit there. Don't you, Menardi? We were interrupted by Kanata and her friends." Saturos said, looking down at Amiko. Amiko's eyes widened. If Saturos knew were Kanata was heading, and then could he possibly use Amiko as a puppet to get Kanata to do whatever they wanted? 

"Amiko," Menardi beckoned. "Do you know where they're going?" She asked. Amiko hesitated. 

"N-No, I don't. Sorry, Menardi." Amiko lied. 

"Amiko." Saturos said coldly. Amiko froze for a moment. While all of this was happening, Storm hid, fearing that he would be discovered or stolen. Amiko felt as if she had a knot in her stomach. 

"You needn't lie, little one. We think we know where they are heading." Menardi said, standing up. 

"And, you will come with us." A deep voice said. Amiko looked up to see Felix. 

"Felix..." Amiko backed. "W-Why, Felix?" She asked. 

"About a half-year ago, you know I was in danger, Amiko. I was clinging onto my life, holding onto that one ragged rock off the waterfall." Felix explained. Amiko nodded. 

"I remember." She said. 

"Though after you had left to look for Kanata or Isaac, the rock broke and I fell. I thought it would be over. But, Saturos and Menardi had saved me. I owe them my life." Amiko shook her head. 

"You're lying." Amiko said, close to tears. Felix shook his head. 

"I would never lie to you, Amiko." Felix said. 

"We're going to miss them if we stay much longer." Menardi said. Felix looked at her and nodded. 

"Amiko, you are to come with us." Saturos said in a cold and icy voice. Amiko was too afraid to move. 

"Ah, she's too afraid to go on." Menardi said. Amiko shook it all away. 

_'Make it stop!'_ Amiko cried in her thoughts. 

"I-I'm coming.." Amiko said, still afraid. She walked on, beside Felix. She hated the fact that she would be used as a tool against her friends. Isaac and Garet were like big brothers to her. Jenna and Kanata were like her big sisters. A tear came to Amiko's eye. Quickly, she wiped it away. 

_'I'm going to be used against the ones that I care most for.... Why does it have to come to this?'_ She thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Both Kanata and I lead the way. We first went back across the bridge, only to see Kanata stop for a moment. 

"What is it?" I asked. Kanata looked at me for a second and then at the rest of Vale. 

"Something's not right.." Kanata said. Garet nodded. 

"Of course not! I think us be-" Kanata held up her hand as if to motion him to stop speaking. 

"It's not about us getting caught eavesdropping on Saturos and Menardi. It's something else." Kanata said, gripping on the ropes of the bridge. 

"Something else?" Both Jenna and I echoed. 

"I fear it as something to do with Amiko." Kanata sighed. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm so uptight. I'm sorry I delayed us. Let's continue." We all nodded and continue over the bridge. I climbed up the steps first, and went towards a tree. Not paying attention, I bumped into an elder and was pushed down. 

"Ouches." I said, rubbing my back. 

"You're not planning to sneak up to Mt. Aleph, are you?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"No, we're not." I lied. 

"Well," The elder sighed. "I'll overlook it this time... But I've got my eye on you, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna." He said, before walking off. Kanata smiled a bit and continued on past the tree. Garet crossed his arms. 

"Hmph! It's not like Kanata doesn't get caught either." Garet kicked a rock. Jenna shook her head and helped me up. 

"You alright, Isaac?" She asked. I nodded. When I stood, I dusted myself off. 

"He's on the other side of the Sanctum, now's our chance!" Garet said in a hushed voice. I nodded. Quickly and quietly I ran on past the tree to where Kanata was waiting. Next, Garet ran as fast as he could, barely able to stop to meet up with me. 

"Slow down, Garet. This isn't a race." I joked. 

"Jenna, your next." Kraden said. Jenna nodded. Quickly, she ran past the tree and went towards the steps. 

"Hurry, Kraden, or he'll notice!" Garet beckoned. Kraden quickly powered walked over. And just in time. The elder and came again from behind the Sanctum. 

"Now, we'll go up here." Kanata motioned upwards. We went up the given flight of stairs. 

"I'm hungry!" Garet complained as we continued towards a single-lined path. 

"Stop griping!" Jenna said, now walking beside me. The path was barely big enough for two people. Kraden and Kanata walked side-by-side in front of us, and then came Jenna in the middle and myself. Garet walked in the back. Since we were the biggest, he could've knocked someone off the side cliff with a single gesture. 

"Are we there yet?" Garet complained as we reached the top of the path. 

"Yes, we are. And for a Seventeen-year-old, Garet, you sure do complain a lot." I said. Kanata only smiled. 

"So, what's the big door for?" Garet asked. 

"This, Garet, happens to be the entrance of the Sanctum." Kraden said.


	3. Fiona's Volentary Capture

A/N: I don't own Golden Sun or anything... so don't sue me! The only peoples I own are Kanata and Amiko. Fiona belongs to Heather.  
  
Chapter Two: Fiona's Voluntary Capture  
  
Kanata smiled. She and I both walked up to the doors first.  
"We've got to push." Kanata said. I nodded. We leaned against the door, and pushed hard. Slowly, the doors started to open. Small pecks on rubble came off from the top of the door and landed on the ground, or me. After the doors had been opened enough, I sighed.  
"Stupid pebbles fall on my head." I said, rubbing my hair making sure no rocks were still in it. Garet laughed.  
"You look like a dog scratching!" He exclaimed.  
"Ha ha, Garet. Let's go before someone finds us." I said. I went inside the entrance hall after Kanata did. Kraden, Jenna and Garet followed.  
Kraden jumped. "This is the entrance to the Sol Sanctum," He explained. "This is the first time for most of you, right?" He asked. Garet, Jenna and myself nodded. "It's an important relic of our past. Take a good look at it." He said. Garet walked over to a near-by wall. He examined it closely. Jenna shook her said and sighed.  
"That's not what he meant. Stop being stupid, Garet." Jenna said. Garet laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, I guess I should." I raised an eyebrow.   
"You guess? So you were acting?" I asked. Garet rubbed the bad of his neck.  
"We've better get moving." Kanata said. I nodded. "Coming." I said, sprinting over towards Kanata and Kraden. We walked through the door way and into another room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amiko dragged behind. She couldn't believe that Saturos would rather take his way in then sneak it, as she'd figured Kanata and co. did. Felix put a hand on Amiko's shoulder.  
"I promise you we won't harm them, Amiko." Felix said in a calming voice.  
"That's what they said last time..." Amiko murmured. She looked up to see that Saturos and Menardi have stopped. She noticed that Saturos tightened his grip on his sword. Amiko hesitated. She feared that he had heard what'd she had said, but they didn't.  
"Why is it that we've stopped?" Felix asked. Saturos looked over his shoulder.   
"Someone's following us." He said coldly. Amiko froze.  
"Any friends of yours?" Menardi asked in a harsh voice. Amiko shook her head.  
"N-None." She replied.   
"Hold it, Saturos!" came a voice. Amiko spun around, hoping it would be Kanata, but it wasn't. Menardi and Saturos were now fully turned around.   
"Fiona!" Amiko cried.  
"Saturos, what is the business that you need with a child?" Fiona asked. Fiona narrowed her eyes. Her white hair lifted in the breeze.  
"Why do you need to know, Fiona? Besides, you know the cost of following us, as we've told you before." Saturos spat. Amiko didn't like one bit of what was going on. She tried backing out of it all, but Menardi stopped her. She knew it as plain as day that they were going to kill her, or something worse. _'Nothing's worse then killing me.... Kanata would've lost herself if that happened.'_ Amiko thought. Fiona shrugged.  
"So, I do." She admitted. "But, still," She went on.   
"You're not suppose to hold someone as small as me captive!" Amiko blurted out. She tried running on ahead of her towards Fiona, but Menardi grabbed her as she left. Amiko. _'I hate Fire...'_ She thought. Menardi's grip never loosened. It was as painful as she though it would be, as well it was burning Amiko.  
"Let her go this instant!" Fiona warned. Saturos laughed. Amiko hated the sound. She remembered. _'I've heard this laugh before!'_ She thought, alarmed.   
"You did it!!" She cried out, tears now flowing down her cheeks. Saturos stopped laughing and turned towards Amiko. "What did I do?" He asked.  
"You killed my parents!" She exclaimed. Fiona froze, as did Felix.   
"John and Sara were killed by...?!" Fiona said, startled at the shocking news. Amiko fought out of Menardi's grasp. "And if we did...?" Menardi asked.   
"If? _IF?_ There's no if about it!" Amiko declared, holding onto her injured arm.  
"There was a Fire, and it came from nowhere. It came from a Fire Adept, and you both fit the description!" Amiko exclaimed.   
"Humph." Saturos said simply. He looked up towards the sky.   
"Hey, Alex, we've got a little bug for you here." He shouted.  
Within the moment's silence, a tall, blue-haired man appeared behind Amiko. "W-What do you want, Alex?" She asked, trying to keep up her courage.  
  
* * * *  
  
Garet sighed. "This whole room is one big puzzle!" He exclaimed.  
"You're that hard-headed, Garet?" I joked.   
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jenna asked. I shook my head. "Nothing, forget it." I replied. I do admit, the tiles that were floating on the water did seem like a puzzle, as Garet stated earlier, but then again, it appeared that it wouldn't support much weight at all. But, I would never know. Sol Sanctum is really full of surprises. I sighed.   
"By the time we actually get across, Saturos and Menardi would be right along side with us." I commented. Garet tilted his head.   
"I believe that's one thing we don't want to happen." Jenna said. I nodded.  
"Of course we don't want it to happen," I turned towards the puzzle-like pathway. "Okay, so if we just..." I jumped on the tile to the far left. "Hey, it holds!" I said, surprised. I grinned. "Lemme find a path first, then I'll give word, okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay." I turned and faced the other tiles. "Up!" I jumped across and came to a longer tile. I walked a cross it to its end. I then jumped and landed on another long tile. I scratched my head. "Long path." I said to myself. I shrugged and jumped to the tile on the left. Left again, down, down, left, up, and up. I made it to the other side that was a good thing. I sighed and turned around. "Okay, start coming!" I shouted. Garet stepped up.  
"Okay, me first!" He declared. Garet jumped on the same one on which I had started out. He followed my path perfectly, without fault, until her got to the turn. Garet jumped, and slipped, and fell in the water. "Man, I'm soaked!" He wined. I laughed a little.  
"Just walk then."  
Garet moaned and started to walk he way to the end of the path.  
"I hate falling it like that! I keep doing that when it comes to water..." Garet moaned.   
"Stop being such a baby, Garet!" At this point, we've all gotten across and went into the next room, waiting on Garet.  
"I'm not a baby!" Kanata shook her head.   
"Let's do this fast. GUST!" A gust came out from now where and blew Garet dry. Apparently, Kanata didn't want to be too far behind.   
"That'll do?" Garet stood up and wiped himself off.  
  
****  
  
"If it isn't Amiko. Why, I haven't seen you for 5 years, how have you been?" Alex asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Amiko wanted to run to Fiona, but Alex was standing in between her and her goal. Amiko clutched her fists.  
"I'll ask again." She said, voice-gaining strength. "What do you want with me?" Amiko could here Saturos in the background.   
"Why else? Why do you think you're here? With us?" Amiko froze. Alex nodded.  
"Exactly why we hold you. We all know Kanata has a weakness for you, and we're going to use it against her." Alex explained. He shrugged.  
"But now that you know, you can do a thing about it. Amiko stole a glance at Felix; he head was glancing at the ground. _'I need a distraction.... I think I have one, but it WILL cost...'_ Storm peeped out of Amiko's pocket to see what was going on. He looked up at Amiko and saw the look in her eyes.  
"Got it." He whispered. The ground began to shake violently. Everyone stumbled to regain balance all expect Amiko. She fell off-balance after the last shock wave.  
  
Felix lent a hand t help Amiko up.  
"Thank you, Felix." Amiko took Felix's hand, and stood up. And ice shard was shot at Amiko's back. Felix caught her before she fell. The ground around Alex lifted.  
"SPARK PLASMA!" Fiona yelled. The purple lighting bolts came down and struck Alex. "You do not attack children, not matter the cost, Alex. Why has your _heart_ gone bitter cold? I can sense it.." Alex laughed coldly.  
"You needn't know."  
"WHY did you just do that? Are you trying to protest against me?" Alex asked. _'Say it.... "I'm surround by my element." C'mon, Amiko, say it!'_   
"I am surround by my element! And let alone not the only one!" She burst out.  
  
*****  
  
Garet got up. "Let's go." We nodded and continued off into the hallway. We quietly talked amongst ourselves, until we ran into a vast group of Vermin. I drew out my sword first and attacked the lead Vermin. To me, only a minor cut was done, but I ignored it. I'd killed their leader with only strikes. Garet and Jenna both took one out with their attacks. Kanata withdrew her scythe and cut one in half, without the strongest swing. We managed to take out four of the nine. Now only the five were remaining lay in our way.  
"Again!" I shouted. They all nodded. Garet and Jenna each took one. Jenna was the only one who managed to kill it. Garet, however, only weakened his. Now that let us with a small number of four.  
"We'll each take one," I insisted. "Help each other out if needed." Again, they nodded. At once, as if in perfect unison, we attacked. Luckily we destroyed them all in one assault.  
"Yeah! High-Five!" Jenna made a high-five with Garet. I sighed. The Vermin were finally out of the way. I sheathed my sword and looked back at Kraden.  
"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.  
"All thanks to you guys."  
  
We continued down the hallway, hoping not to run into any more monsters. We can to a dead corner and took the only available path we had--Right. Again, Kanata drew her scythe.  
"What's wrong, Kanata?" I asked. I looked back and saw a pressing look in her eyes. I looked back ahead and, slowly, drew my sword.  
As Garet and I began to turn the corner ahead of us, a--what seems like--a school of bats appeared.  
"Um... Isaac... What now?" Jenna asked.  
"Easy!" Garet commented. He, too, as I had done earlier, drew his sword. He held his sheath, which was behind him at his waist, in case he needed it. Slowly, Jenna nodded.  
"O-Okay..." Jenna took a step closer behind me. "Isaac, I hate bats." I looked at Jenna and blinked.  
"You.... what?" I asked. Garet covered his mouth to keep from laughing.  
"Now, now.." Kraden insisted. "We can't fight each other now... 'Cause the bats... ARE COMMING! RUUUNNN~!" Kraden yelled as he ran back and hid behind the corner.  
_'And he tells us not to be afraid....'_ I thought sarcastically.  
"Look_out_~!" Jenna warned.  
"ICE MISSLE!" Kanata shouted. Missiles of Ice came raining down at the attacking bats. I gripped my sword and held it up, ready to attack. Garet lead and charged on the remaining blood-thirty bats. Soon, I followed. A step behind him, I sliced my way through the bats. Jenna, from time-to-time, used her Flare Psynergy to burn the bats from attacking us surprisingly, or going to get Kraden.  
"Aiiii..... Ya!" Garet shouted as he brought down his sword and killed another bat.  
Soon, all were either dead or too wounded to get up.  
"Man! I got blood on my sword!" Garet complained as the dead bats vanished into thin air. A few coins lay here and there.  
Finally relieved, Kraden came from his hiding spot and quickly gathered the coins.  
"Swing your sword at the wall, Garet." Kanata advised sheathing her scythe. Both Garet and I started at Kanata with confusing looks.  
"Why should I?" He asked. Kanata quickly walked past us.  
"Just do it and see for yourself." She said as she walked by. I looked down at my own sword, and also saw blood on it. However, it was much different from Garet's. Mine was almost completely covered in it. Garet looked at me. I shrugged and took Kanata's advice. Hearing the "whoosh" like sound as I did so, all the blood came off it. Jenna walked over and noticed my sword was clean as if it were newly-made.  
"How did she know?" Jenna asked me.  
"Don't know...." I mustered to say. I looked over at Garet. He was swinging his sword but only little came off.  
"Stupid blood won't come off." I sighed. I sheathed my sword and walked over to Garet. Jenna and Kraden followed. Kanata was leaning against the wall of the huge-open door, waiting. I blinked, wondering what was on Kanata's mind.  
"Isaac!" Garet called. I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at Garet's out-stretched blade. I bent down for a closer look.   
"It's dry." I sarcastically to Garet.  
"Whaddya mean 'It's Dry,' Isaac?"  
I stood up, shaking my head. "Blood dried up, idiot. It's simple that the blood of the bats you killed had the ability to dry quickly." I explained.  
"We'd better hurry up or someone will find us." Jenna insisted. Garet frowned, but nodded. He sheathed he sword and walked on.  
  
****  
  
Alex smirked. "I'm sure you are. However, you're still not in my level of power, fighting you would be a waste of everyone's time." Amiko looked up at Mt. Aleph and saw a small, purple flicker go off. She smiled. Felix had been watching Amiko's action since Menardi grabbed her.  
"But..." Saturos interrupted. "Your Djinni friend may be able to warn Kanata and her friends, but it'll be too late." Amiko looked at Saturos in shock. _'H-How did he...?'_  
Fiona ran up to the group and held out he axe. "You will not take Amiko. You'll have to go through me, first."  
"No, Miss Fiona, please don't!" Amiko protested. Menardi watched Amiko and Fiona. "Amiko's right. We would hate to push Kanata too far." She insisted. Amiko and Fiona looked at Menardi with puzzled looks.  
While she was distracted, Alex disappeared and reappeared right behind Amiko. He grabbed her and smirked. "Saturos, I'll go and see if I can get her Djinni before it's too late."  
Saturos nodded, grabbing his sword. "Good. I hope that no damage will be done. Thank you, Alex." Saturos shifted his gaze from the now disappearing Alex to Fiona. Menardi held up her scythe, and both were soon ready to strike.  
"Wait," Felix interrupted. "Can't this wait? Besides, there are many other ways for them to give us the Stars..." Saturos looked at Felix, then Menardi.  
"All right, fine. Fiona.." Saturos pointed his blade at her. "You are to come with us. Any hesitation will result in a terrible injury." Muted, Fiona nodded.  
"Felix, give her a mask.. We don't want them to know." Saturos said as she walked off towards Mt. Aleph. Felix nodded and pulled out a purple mask from his pack. He tossed it to Fiona and put his on. Menardi went on after Saturos after Fiona put on the mask.  
"Sorry to drag you into this.. Again." Felix whispered. Unseen, Fiona smiled.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure from the bottom of her heart she'll know I did this for her." Fiona said sweetly.


	4. Met Up With Foes

A/N: I don't own Golden Sun or anything ... so don't sue me! The only peoples I own are Kanata and Amiko. Fiona belongs to Heather.  
  
Chapter 3: Met Up With Foes  
  
Alex reappeared outside Mt. Aleph. He looked down at Amiko, who had total pain in her eyes.  
"Call him back." Alex commanded calmly.  
"Why?" Amiko asked, trying to her courage in her.  
"Please, Amiko. If you do this, you shall be free to find Katana."  
Amiko fell silent. Alex floated to a near-by cliff and landed. His grip on Amiko left. Amiko tried to get as far away from Alex as she could. However, the cliff itself was merely a yard long and a foot wide.  
"Tell me your answer, now, Amiko." Amiko avoided Alex's gaze. As soft as she could, in merely a whisper, she said, "No."  
"What?" Alex snapped bitterly.  
"I said No! I won't do it!" Amiko yelled.  
  
****  
  
Now at the entrance of Sol Sanctum, Saturos looked up at the looming mountain.  
"What's wrong, Saturos?" Menardi asked.  
Felix turned his attention award from Mt. Aleph to what Saturos was looking at. Amiko and Alex. There was an echo, but it was as faint as a whisper.  
_"I said No! I won't do it!"_  
Fiona looked away. For her, she did not want to know what would happen. Felix returned his attention to the task at hand.  
"Saturos, we should get going. I'm sure that Alex and handle his problems." Saturos looked back at Felix and smirked. Menardi shook her head. Fiona looked up at Amiko and saw that she was doing all right. She smiled under her mask.  
"Yes, well I suppose you're right. Let's go." Menardi nodded and followed in Sol Sanctum after Saturos. Felix and Fiona were next.  
Inside, Saturos and the other went quickly through the first hallway, into the first room. He stopped, and looked at the still rippling water. Menardi came up beside Saturos and looked at the door-way.  
"They're close." She said. Saturos nodded. Felix and Fiona came up behind Menardi and Saturos. Saturos looked back at Fiona.  
"How far ahead are they, missy?" He asked. Fiona looked Saturos in the eye. "They are exactly two rooms away from here." She answered. Pleased, Saturos looked at the doorway. "We're so close. We'd better run to catch up, then." Menardi nodded and followed Saturos through the tile's puzzle.  
  
****  
  
Kanata looked out of the doorway, in shock. I looked at Kanata and then felt something disturbing. Could Saturos and Menardi have been so close behind, without us knowing it? "What's up, Isaac?" Jenna asked. I look up ahead at Jenna. "Something's not right." I turned around and walked out the doorway. I stood quietly, and listened. I don't know how long I was standing there, but I could here faint, rushing footsteps. "Really not good! They're here!" I said, running back inside, drawing my sword.  
"You're kidding, r-right, Isaac?" Jenna went towards Kanata. I was a little obvious that she didn't want to run into Saturos and Menardi this early.  
Kanata ran over to the further most statues on the right. I watched as I heard the footsteps slow and soften. Garet finally saw that I wasn't kidding around and drew his sword. The ground suddenly shook around and Kanata rushed to the opposite end. She pushed the last left statue aside and revealed a doorway.  
"Hurry!" Kanata yelled. I looked back and nodded. Garet ran off first, and ran into the opposite direction and back into the hallway we just came from. "Garet!" I called. I ran over to catch up with him and saw that he Psynergy had broken off the dried blood from before.  
Kanata looked back and told Jenna and Kraden to come back. Jenna looked at us with a confused look. "Why did you make us come back, Isaac?"  
Kanata looked back at Jenna. "If we must, we'll have to fight them..." Jenna merely nodded. Kanata rushed over to both Garet and I just as Saturos, Menardi and two masked people came up.  
  
****  
  
Alex shook his head. "Amiko, I do not wish to do it forcefully," He nodded. "But if it comes to it, I might have to." Amiko tried not to give in so easy, but she knew, or had a feeling that Menardi, Saturos and their company had already caught up with Isaac and his company.  
"Alex... I want to know," Amiko asked, changing the subject. "Which side are you on?" She looked at Alex in the eye and sat down, her right hand glowing Purple with Psynergy.  
"If you must now, I'm not on any side, for now anyways." Storm came racing back from the entrance of Sol Sanctum. Amiko stood up to great her friend. "It's no use to tell them, now." Amiko walked over to a tiny plant by the wall on the looming mountain.  
"Where are you...?" Alex asked, suspecting something. Amiko quickly used Growth and grabbed onto the vine as it grew. "I'm going where I want!" Amiko shouted, disappearing from sight by the vine.  
Once it finished growing, Amiko climbed onto the ledge and started to run.  
Alex sighed. He climbed up the vine and followed Amiko into Sol Sanctum.  
  
Spotting Amiko, he quickly used Frost to make an Ice Pillar to stop her. "Very Cute." Amiko mocked, on top of the Ice Pillar. Alex shook his head as Amiko jumped off the pillar. He grabbed Amiko as she began to run off again. Both of them disappeared.  
  
****  
  
"Lookie here, Saturos, we've caught them in the act." Menardi commented as she walked up to us. I looked over to my side and saw that Jenna, Garet, and Kanata were ready to fight. _'We barely know any Psynergy and they've already caught up to us.. Kanata is the only one out of the group who stands a chance against them.. Amiko might stand a chance, but she's just a child. And.. I do have a feeling that they've done something.'_ I thought. Not knowing much Psynergy when you are going to fight your antagonists who are much likely stronger then you are. We never get a happy-ending giver, not yet, anyways. Not noticing Kanata step up, I could've sworn that I saw a shimmer of Water Psynergy. I looked over at Jenna and Garet and wondered if they saw, or thought the same.  
"Garet," I whispered. Garet looked over at me. "What now, Isaac?" He whispered back, now a little bit annoyed. I ignored his tone and went on with what I was going to say. "Did you just see anything relating to water just now? Besides Kanata." Garet looked around, and behind us.  
"Yeah, that!" Garet pointed out as a man with long, blue hair emerged, clutching to Amiko's arm.  
"Amiko?!" Shocked, I turned back to Saturos for an answer.  
"Haven't any of you figured it out?" Saturos asked.  
Kanata looked at Amiko, and then Alex, and began to advance. She shook her head. "Why, Alex? You had promised us."  
Alex looked over at Kanata. "'Us?' Do you mean you and Mia?" Kanata nodded. "Conditions have changed since I made that promise."  
Interrupting, I shook my head. "Why does that involve Amiko, Alex?" Alex shifted his gaze over to meet my eyes. I knew that it'd be a crazy thought, but I sheathed my sword and let my guard totally down. "We'll do what you want, if you let Amiko go, never to capture her and use her, ever again." I would know that Garet would blow, but here, he'd know better. Saturos nodded.  
"But, still to use a child as a tool to get something that you desire... that's outrageous!" Kraden commented. Jenna and Garet nodded. "It's like being fed up with foes! They'll do anything to get what they want!"  
"Garet, calm down... All _we_ have to do is do what they _want_ us to do." I grinned slyly at Garet. Garet blinked, and then got what I was trying to do. But this time, however, it just might be harder. Running off now could be a risky move, but at least they'll be behind us... again. But if we had done that, we'd meet again. _'Well, we run in a bit, we'll be beaten up when we meet again... Which is risky. But... Kanata has been training non-stop since the storm. And the other two people with them.... I feel like I know them, but, do I?'_ I thought.  
Kanata looked over at the two masked people. "They must be a part of your guarantee to us, Saturos." Kanata nodded to them. Menardi looked back at them and smiled. "Yes, the will be our guarantee." Saturos also turned around and nodded. "Yes. Fiona, Felix, take off your masks!" Saturos commanded. All of out attention was caught by Saturos's last comment. We all knew that Felix had hung from a rigged cliff two years ago in an incident. Amiko had gone to get help, but the time she had gotten back, it was too late.  
Silently, we watched them both take off their masks. It _was_ they! Felix had stood there, alive and well. And for Fiona's sake... I had figured that she had fought them at some point and lost.  
"...Felix... You're really..." Jenna's voice shook.  
Felix nodded. 'Saturos and Menardi had seen me floating down the river after I fell. They had taken me back to their hometown for me to recover."  
Jenna shook her head, still not believing the fact that her brother was still thought as dead. "Then why did you leave me? And mom and dad?"  
"He owes us his life, and he has his own reasons in doing this." Saturos interrupted. I shook my head. Seeing that Felix was still alive had made me happy on one condition, but for the other was to get Felix to return to Vale, his home, and away from Saturos and Menardi. But still, something bothered me.. Why in Vale is Fiona with them? I had taken a good guess that Kanata and the others had thought the same. I looked back over to Kraden. He did tell us of what Saturos and Menardi mentioned earlier.  
I had thought that Menardi saw me glance back at Kraden, because of what she had to say next: "It seems Kraden used today to his advantage and used out information." Kraden shook his head and frowned. "What makes you think that I had used what you've mentioned?"  
"It's really simple to see that Kraden wants the 4 Elemental Stars." Felix explained. Fiona shook her head. "Another Star was created during the passing years. But... there is no beacon for it, yet." I had to look around again. Something seemed to be missing, but I didn't know....  
"Give her back, Alex!" Kanata yelled. Just what I thought. I ran over to help Kanata and Amiko, but a for seemed to stop me in my tracks.  
"You said that you'd free me so let me go, Alex!" Amiko struggled to free herself from Alex's firm grasp. Alex shook his head. I noticed that there was a faint, blue glow around him. It was Alex that projected the force to stop me, it seemed. "Isaac!" Garet ran over to me. "You alright? You're glowing blue!"  
Shocked, I looked at my hand. I was glowing blue. Earth Adepts glow brown when the use Psynergy, don't they? Blue... That's water. Okay, now everything is getting too far too fast, and when I had my guard down! But... Felix and Fiona... was it all of Alex's planning to involve them?  
"We'll meet again at the Sanctum. Until then." Alex disappeared along with Amiko, and the glowing around me had ceased. Garet looked around and grabbed Jenna's arm and started to run out of the room. "Wait up!" I ran after Garet, only to grab Kraden along the way. I had looked back only to see Kanata just now running off to catch up with us.  
  
"Tempest!" Fiona held out her hands, and three massive tornados came forth. I looked back again only to see that Kanata caught in the attack. "Where are we going?!" Jenna asked as we kept on running through the confusing halls. "Who knows?" Garet called back. Finally, we stopped, inside the doorway of the next room.  
  
****  
  
Kanata reflected the attack as best she could. As the attack died away, Kanata held out her hands, palms facing the small group. "I do not wish to spread unnecessary bloodshed, but if it comes to that point, I might have to." Saturos chuckled. "You shouldn't make threats you can't keep. Besides, Earth's weakness is _Fire_, our Elemental Strength."  
Kanata smiled. "As Wind and Fire is weak to Water. But, who said I was going to attack this very moment?" Kanata shook her head, as her hands glowed blue with Psynergy. Water began to surround her, and she disappeared.  
  
****  
  
Now rested, we began to descend down the hallway of the new room. I sighed, nearly thankful that we managed to get away, but just barely. I looked up and saw a shimmer of purplish water. We stopped dead.  
It wasn't Alex this time thank the lord. It was Kanata. See glanced at us, and I could clearly see the worry in her eyes. "Saturos and Menardi are mad, and they're coming this way!"  
  
****

  
Alex and Amiko reappeared just outside Sol Sanctum. Again, Alex let go of Amiko. Amiko went and sat down on the tile and waited. Alex went over to the wall and leaned against it.  
"Did you know that there are Five Elemental Stars now, Amiko?" Alex asked; breaking the silence. "Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. And the Fifth one, the Sol Star." She looked back at Alex, whose gaze sent chills down her back. She looked away as soon as she had looked. "So you knew." Amiko nodded. Again, silence claimed the room. Amiko pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, gazing out into the hallway. Just silently, almost in her own mind, she could hear Kanata's voice and footsteps.  
  
****  
  
Saturos clutched his fist. "That will be the last time that they will get away." Menardi nodded.


	5. Elemental Stars

A/N: I don't own Golden Sun or anything ... so don't sue me! The only peoples I own are Kanata and Amiko. Fiona belongs to Heather.  
  
Chapter 4: Elemental Stars  
  
We continued along the hallway's path, defeating the shrimp monsters whenever we ran into them. 

"I don't like the fact that you have people you don't like behind you.." Garet complained I nodded in agreement.  
In a moment, we came to a path where you could go either right or left. 

"Which way do we go?" Jenna asked. I started to head to the path on the left. 

"It's just a hunch, but we should hurry." Everyone nodded and followed.  
Just about half-a-minute later, we ran into a fork consisting of 3 different paths. 

"This is getting annoying." Jenna commented. Garet nodded in agreement.  
"We go left." Kanata directed. I jumped; I had almost forgotten that Kanata was with us.  
"Good idea, Kanata. No need in messing up now." Kraden commented.  
So, left we went, only to run into a dead end and a treasure chest. 

"Open it, Isaac, we'll need what's inside." Kanata advised. I looked back at her and nodded.  
I walked over to the chest and pulled it open. I picked up an Eye-shaped jewel. Kanata nodded and headed back. I stuck the jewel in my pocket and followed, not wanting to be left behind. Garet and the others followed my lead. 

"It's been best in your interest that you should follow me. We'll need all the time we need, and who knows how close Saturos and Menardi have gotten to us." We all nodded and followed Kanata.  
"You sure do know a lot about this place, Kanata." Jenna complimented. I had to agree. It did seem like Kanata knew almost everything about this place. But, she had said before that she was... different then mainly all of the Adepts. I didn't know why she had said that... But..  
  
"Isaac, snap out of it!" Garet waved a hand in front of my face, and I jumped. 

"What happened?" I asked, looking around. Kraden sighed. "It seems that you've drifted off. We need the Jewel you found before." I looked in front of us and saw a bullhead with a jewel in it's left eye. I looked around the room and saw a lot of statues and small paths with a distance of using Psynergy. I jumped over to the bullhead and placed the jewel in.  
Once again, the ground shook as if an earthquake had hit. I had thought I heard something move, shift, or something of the sort. I jumped back and looked at the opposite end of the room. 

"Something shifted." I stated as Garet walked over to the opposite end. We all followed and watched as Garet moved the statue to reveal a doorway. 

"Thought so!" He said, cheerfully. He walked into the newly covered room and we all followed.  
As we walked on, we came to yet another forked path. 

"This is getting old... I wish they just made it one straight path!" Jenna complained as Kanata smiled. "We're almost there. We just go through this hallway here and then head to the right." She directed. Kraden seemed happy. 

"Finally, after all of the commotion that we've had!"  
I wasn't too sure. I had a feeling that something bad was ahead of us, something that we've already run into. As we walked in towards the heart of the Sanctum, I noticed a small figure sitting in the middle of the room. 

"Hey, isn't that.." Garet asked, also noticing. 

Kanata nodded, "It's Amiko."  
We all ran into the room and saw Alex against the wall. Amiko stood up. 

"Isaac, Kanata, guys!" Amiko was clearly glad to see us. She ran over to us and looked back at Alex. 

"Now what do we do?" Garet asked, a bit conserved of what we should do. Alex stood up straight.  
"Go. Just go on ahead and continue your trip. I'll wait here." Kanata nodded; she looked back over at us. "We should continue on upstairs." I looked from Alex towards Kanata. I could tell by the look in her eye that we could trust Alex for the short moment that we were given. 

"Let's hurry," I stated, running over to the next room.  
"Whoa.." I stopped in the middle of the room, followed by Kraden. 

"Wh-What is this room?" Kraden asked himself, looking around the deep-blue room. 

"There's a moon in the center, under Isaac's feet... A picture of Luna." He looked towards Garet and Jenna, "This must symbolize night..." He turned his gazed up at the only light in the room, which was right above my head. "These rooms are connected somehow, don't you think, Isaac?" I nodded, also looking up. "Luna and Sol... These rooms must hide some secret. But, what could it be?" Jenna, Amiko and Garet all walked up towards the center of the room, where I was standing.  
"It's pretty.." Jenna commented, smiling up at the beautiful light display the room held. 

"Isaac, will you and the others look further up the passage?" Kraden asked. I looked down and at Kraden, nodding. 

"Of course," I smiled, "What else is there to do?"  
"Let me know what you find." Kraden walked off towards the wall between two blue torches.  
  
We all headed out of the room from the southern pathway, and climbed up the stairs. 

"I don't feel right leaving Kraden back there knowing Alex is just right there..." I commented, coming out from the stairway.  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. I just don't trust him." Jenna agreed, looking around the room. We checked the room just to the south, and found a Psynergy Stone. We then headed back north, and found the Luna symbol in the middle of the floor.  
"It's here, too.." Garet said, looking into the room to the left of us. 

Kanata shook her head, "I didn't even know about this. I guess I was only needed to go as far as down stairs."  
Both Garet and Amiko headed into the next room. 

"Look, Garet, the Sol symbol's here, too." Garet nodded. 

"Yeah..." 

"What wrong, Garet?" She asked, titling her head in confusion.  
"The statue's... it looks like that they don't belong there." Garet said, pointing it out.  
"They look fine to me." I commented, coming in behind Garet. Surprised, Garet turned around, hand on the hilt of his sword. I threw up my hands innocently. 

"Whoa, Garet, it's me!" Garet sighed, relieved.  
"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Alex!"  
Amiko had gone to one of the statues and started to push on it. 

"I think... Garet's right." She said as she pushed it into place. A beam of light game from its jar and shone on the floor.  
"That seems a bit odd..." Kanata said, examining it from where she stood. Jenna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does... Garet, be a help and push the other one!" Jenna yelled over to Garet. Garet looked over at Jenna.  
"Why me?" Jenna shrugged. Garet moaned, but did as he was asked.  
The second statue was pushed into place, and another beam of light shot from it. With both rays of light hitting the floor, a hole appeared where they met. The statue that was in the top middle had fell through the hole, and we all heard a rumbling sound. We had also heard a click, as if some switch was flipped. We all looked at each other for a moment.  
"M-Maybe that was supposed to happen?" Jenna suggested.  
I shrugged. "Could be... But, those Statues look out-of-place as well.." I noted, pointing to the ones in the previous room.  
"Covered." Kanata was already pushing one. And as she did, a beam of light came from it and shot at the bottom-left tile.  
  
The sound of Thunder could be heard down below, but there were no storm clouds. Shocked, Kraden turned around. 

"Wha-What's.... What's happening?" He asked aloud, voice shaky. As he looked on, the bottom-left tile of the Luna room changed into a piece of the Sol. "Isaac and the others must have found something!" He rushed towards the stairs.  
  
We all waited as we heard footsteps. Garet and Amiko headed over to the Luna room and waited with us. We all stood there waiting while standing on the tiles... Like that would make any sense..  
"You found it, Isaac!" Kraden's voice said excitedly. I sighed, glad that it was Kraden. He looked over into the Sol room and nodded. 

"Excellent work, Isaac, everyone!" He looked over at the Sol room again. "Where did that hole come from?" He asked, turning to me.  
"When Amiko and I moved those statues, two beams of light shot from them, and then this hole appeared in the floor." Garet explained, "And then the big statue just fell into it."  
"Hmm... Good work, everyone!" He said again. 

"So the statue puzzle was a trap..." Kraden commented as she shook his head.   
"...And that other statue was there to... disarm the trap." Confused, we all looked at each other, hoping one of us would know what he was talking about. "And now that you've disarmed it, we should be alright." We all nodded, "I'll observe from the Luna room, where it's safe. You handle the rest!" And with that, he left back downstairs.  
"We should move the of them into place," I suggested.  
"Good idea, I'll help." Jenna jumped off the tiles and ran over to the northern-most left statue and pushed it into place. The same reaction happened again. I pushed the third, and Garet pushed the forth.  
"Hey, look," Amiko pointed at the four tiles, "The picture changed!" I looked closer and noticed that the four beams of light had caused the Luna to change into Sol.  
"Maybe the same happened downstairs?" I shrugged at the thought. Maybe it did, but, then wouldn't the opposite happen to the Sol rooms?  
"Well, now, we won't find out as long as we stand around here." Kanata said, heading off.  
"Right."  
  
We all followed Kanata back downstairs and into the Luna Room, or... the Sol room. Kraden jumped with excitement. 

"Look, Isaac! The picture of Luna changed to Sol!"  
"Yeah, we know, it happened upstairs, too.." I explained.  
"It did? Hmm... But other then that, nothing looks different..." Nothing else? Strange...  
"That's strange... The went to the trouble of putting a trap here... And this is all that happens?" Kraden shook his head, "Somewhere, something else must've changed. We must find it." We all nodded and headed back into the Sol Room, now the Luna Room.  
  
"Welcome back," Saturos greeted.  
We all froze as we came into the room. 

"What do you want?" I asked, stepping up.  
Menardi grinned, "Nothing more then the Elemental Stars."  
"However, we'll only be able to get four of them." Alex interrupted. Kanata looked back at Amiko.  
"'Only'? There ARE four of them!" Saturos protested. Alex shook his head.  
"No, my friend, another Star was created within the past three years." Alex explained. 

"I see, then we'll just get it later, then." Saturos commented, looking back at all of us.  
"We tried to open the portal, but it seems that only the ones who made it appear can open it," Fiona explained, touching the wall. They all moved back and made a path way for us to go on.  
"Kanata, be so kind into opening it," Fiona asked, glancing over at her friend.  
Kanata nodded, and took her time into going over to the beam of light. She placed her hand onto the spot where the beam shown, and muttered something. The beam disappeared in a dim light, and in its place came a portal.  
"I hope you're satisfied, now." Kanata began to walk back over to us, but Alex stopped her by grabbing her wrist.  
"You can't leave, not yet. Your friends must get us the Elemental Stars." Alex glanced over to both Garet and myself.  
"W-why us?" I asked, a question that I know we would all liked answered.  
"You wouldn't want to make Kanata get them, would you? Without an extremely good reason, she can't get the Stars. Anyone else, with a pure heart, however, can."  
"In you go!" Saturos motioned all of us in. 

_'Now I wish that this were only a dream..'_ I though, wanting to wake up and be in my bed with my mother..  
  
****  
  
Now inside the Elemental Star Room, Kraden had given us four Mythril Bags.  
"You'll need to put each of the stars in one bag, and then bring them back." I nodded and handed two of them to Garet.  
"Let's go."


	6. A Village on Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I own Kanata and Amiko. Heather owns Fiona. And more yet to be introduced :]  
  
Chapter 5: A Village on Fire  
  
After Garet and I had received the Mercury and Venus Stars, we went back around to get the forth Elemental Star.  
"Don't hold back next time, or you'll wish you had!" We heard Menardi yell.  
"She's got to be paranoid." Garet whispered as we reached the Mars Star. I put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. From they way she acted, she did seem a little paranoid.  
"Today would be nice, boys!" Saturos called. I looked back and nodded.  
"Garet, get the Star…" Garet frowned and grabbed the Mars Star. As he placed it in it's bag, the ground began to shake.  
"What did I do to deserve this?!" Garet asked himself, as if he was alone in a terrible situation.   
  
"Alex, hurry and get the Stars from them!" Saturos shouted. Alex looked back at his ally and nodded. He disappeared again in a flash of blue light, and reappeared in front of Garet.  
"Give me the Elemental Stars, hurry." In a bright and blinding flash of light, the water from below disappeared. Alex was only able to retrieve three of the four stars.  
  
"Which one did he leave behind?" I asked Garet, trying to retain my balance.  
"I think Mars." He replied, holding on to the statue to keep him up.  
  
"Without an Elemental Star, the chamber will collapse, there's no way to get out of the Sanctum in time!" Kanata explained, holding Amiko near her.  
"Too bad, we're leaving now." Saturos protested.  
At that moment, the ground steadied, and didn't move ant more.  
"Whew! It's over," Menardi said, "But what is it?"  
"What is that?!?" Jenna pointed at a floating rock with a big, round eye.  
  
"That rock… It's floating… Do you know what is it, Isaac?" Garet asked, complete amazement in his voice. I shook my head, unable to find any words. "Me neither. It looks like someone is trying to use Psynergy to lift It." he commented, putting the Mars Star in his pocket.  
  
"Could that be… the Wise one?!?" Kraden exclaimed.  
Kanata nodded, "It is, Kraden. The rock you see before you is the Wise One, guardian of Weyard." The ground shook softly, but quickly regained it's calm for the moment.  
"Such power…. Incredible!" Alex complimented. The Wise One's gazed shifted from Garet and myself over to Kanata and the others. "It must be the guardian of the Elemental Stars!" Saturos suggested.  
"I just said that, you dope!" Kanata yelled over. She caught Saturos's attention, and gave him a hard-core glare.  
"This doesn't look good… We should escape while we can," Felix suggested, shaking his head.   
"But we need the Mars Star," Menardi protested, "We can't leave it behind!"  
"I agree with Felix," said Alex. "We're no match for the guardian."  
Menardi looked back at Saturos, hoping that, at least, he'd agree with her. "The Mars Star will have to wait until another day." Saturos said finally, making the decision clear.  
"But what about Isaac and Garet? You just can't leave them here!" Jenna exclaimed, not wanting to leave the two adepts behind.   
A brief silence too the adepts, "Forget about them-"  
"I will not forget about them!" Jenna interrupted.  
"As I was saying," Saturos continued. "They won't make it out alive."  
"You'll never know!" Amiko cut in. Saturos looked down at her, making Amiko stay silent.  
"She's right, Saturos, there's still a chance that they might survive." Menardi nodded to the boys, obviously agreeing with Amiko. Amiko stuck her tongue out at Saturos as if saying 'I told you so!'  
"Anything is possible… So what do you suggest we do?" He glared at the now laughing Amiko.  
"We that this "Jenna" with us… If they survive, they will want her back. And if they want her back, they will bring us the Star." Alex explained.  
Saturos nodded, "Good. But, Kanata and Amiko can stay here with them, of course." Alex smiled.  
"Regardless, Kraden must come with us. He is connected to all of this." He added.  
Felix stepped forward, quite angered. "Alex… Are you breaking our promise?" He asked.  
"Conditions have changed since I made that promise, Felix," Alex replied. "And of course we can't forget Fiona, who will be joining us as well."  
Fiona shook her head in disagreement, "I agreed to come in here with you, and I never intended to leave with you."  
Saturos laughed. "Sorry, Fiona, but you are, defiantly, coming with us. You are needed on our part, isn't that right, Alex?" He looked over at the mercury adept, who nodded in agreement.  
"But," Felix cut in, drawing attention to him again. "Jenna's not any part of this. I won't let you hurt her!"  
"Do what you want with me, just let Jenna go." Kraden pleaded, stepping forward.  
"Your bravery speaks well of you, old man, but you cannot help Jenna now."  
Menardi turned to Felix, and shook her head, with displeased. "If we leave Jenna, she will surely die. If that what you want, Felix?" Felix remained silent.  
"Perhaps we ought to continue this else where, Felix." Alex suggested.  
"Felix…"  
"Please…can we go now?" Felix nodded and moved aside, with his little sister by his side.  
One by one, they all stepped into the portal, going off to the Luna Room, and to leave the Sanctum, with us still trapped inside. Before Jenna left, she looked over at us.  
"Isaac, Garet! Don't die!" With that set and done, she left, followed by Felix. Before Alex left, he, too, glanced over at us, shaking his head.  
"The Mars Star… It's a pity we have to leave it, but perhaps we'll be seeing it soon…" He looked over at Kanata and Amiko and nodded, and left.  
"Isaac! Garet!" Kanata called, protecting Amiko from the falling rocks. "Can you make it over here?!"  
I shook my head, "No, it'd be too dangerous." I called back. The roar from the volcano deep inside grew louder. Garet and myself shielded out eyes, and waited for the end.  
  
But the end, however, never came. Whenever we opened our eyes, the fallen rocks had made a circle around us. I glanced over at Kanata, only to see her panting with loss of energy and her left hand still being held out. When she glanced up at as, she smiled. We glowed Purple and were teleported over to the portal.  
"Glad you're safe." Kanata greeted, hiding and obvious signs of weakening.  
"Well, this turned out badly, wouldn't you say?" Garet asked, placing his hands on his hips, looking around. I nodded in agreement. Remember to write this down, Isaac: Never do deals with the enemy, no matter what.  
"It's a miracle we survived." Garet said, nodding his head.  
"Idiot, I'm the one that saved all four of us!"  
Garet frowned, "Jenna and Kraden are gone." Obviously, he had stated the obvious, again.  
"No kidding, dope! You watched them!" Amiko blurted out.  
The ground started to shake softly again.  
"You don't think they'll hurt them, do you, Isaac?" Garet asked, turning to me. I looked over at Garet, surprised.  
"Of course not! Didn't you see? Felix and Fiona were there with them!"  
Garet rubbed the back of his neck, sweatdropping. "Oh, yeah…" he laughed nervously a bit. We all jumped at a loud, and by the sound of it, dangerous sound. "We're in big trouble…" We all nodded, having to agree on something.  
"L-Let's get out of here…" I managed to say, heading for the portal.  
"Um, Isaac…" Garet stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at me, pointing at the Wise One.  
"Why are you standing there?" He asked.  
"Err, we were just leaving…" Amiko said, waving her hand in the air so she would get noticed.  
"Good. This place has become dangerous."  
"Obviously." Garet whispered over to me. A sound in the distance signaled that the volcano was soon to erupt. The four Elemental statues glowed their color, and bright lights disappeared from sight by shooting upwards.  
"Hey!" Storm popped out of Amiko's pocket. "The others are back!"  
"Take out the Elemental Star…" The Wise one advised, Garet started to, but Kanata held out her arm as if he shouldn't.  
"There is no need. Saturos and the others are still in Vale." Kanata stated, her eyes glowing purple.  
"Without the power of the Elemental Stars to contain it, the magma flows freely once again, and the camber is collapsing." Wise One explained.  
"We know that!" Garet cut in, moving over to the portal.  
"There will be no chamber for the Elemental Stars to return to…"  
"There doesn't need to be. It's true that they are safest here in this chamber, but the Chosen Adepts of Weyard may wield their Star to their Lighthouse, to protect them both." Kanata explained.  
"The world will be exposed to the threat of Alchemy," the Wise One continued.   
"Alchemy? A threat?" Garet questioned.  
"It can be a dangerous power if it is misused…" Wise One explained. "If the Elemental Stars ignite the flames of the four lighthouses, that power will be released." He added.  
"And," Kanata continued, "As long as the four lighthouses remain unlit…" She was cut short by the volcano beginning to erupt.  
"The volcano… It's erupting… Flee, now!"  
"But how…" Garet shook his head; "We won't make it in time."  
"Ah. I see. I will help you…" Wise One concentrated his Psynergy and teleported the four of us to the entrance of Sol Sanctum.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the door closes in!" Amiko warned, running ahead.  
"Right!" We all rushed out of the entrance. From a safe distance, I looked back and saw the front doors collapse, adding on to the build-up.  
"Isaac, come on!" Garet beckoned. I looked back at him and nodded, following him down stairs.  
  
"We'll have to find a way around." Amiko suggested, pointing down at the stairs at the village's sanctum.  
"Man, it's Grandpa and the others… We're in for it this time, Isaac!" Garet started to go back up, but Kanata grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"Don't be an idiot, Garet. The entrance is blocked off-either way you'll be killed up there!" Garet sighed and walked down to the ledge a bit further, arms cross over his chest in deep thought.  
"Garet!" Garet nearly fell over, loosing what little concentration his had; he knew that the voice calling to him was his little brother's.  
"Busted." He scratched his head in a defeating matter.  
"Isaac!" I put my hand over my face, in the same defeating matter as Garet had. Now we truly were busted. I had the idea of leaving Garet and finding a way around, but heck; I'd never do that. I looked between my fingers to see who had called my name. It wasn't my mother. No, it was Garet's younger sister, and the look in her eyes made her seem disparate, too disparate if you ask me.  
  
"The plaza is on fire!!" A villager cried out. We all stood frozen. The plaza is on fire? It took a minute for the words to seek in, but when I saw the black smoke rise into the sky, I knew that we had to act, and fast.  
We zoomed past the tree and down the stairs. As Garet ran by behind me, he told his younger brother and sister to say there. Kanata told Amiko to say close; I could tell she had figured something out.  
When we came to the short passageway before the plaza, we stopped in front of blazing fires about 5 feet high. I looked up at the massive reds, oranges, yellows and gold's as they played about within the fire's heat.  
"Isaac, you and Garet should head off to make sure that no one's hurt. The Psynergy Stone isn't too far from here, you should be able to recover quickly." I looked back at Kanata and nodded. I quickly surveyed the area; not too far from one of the burning houses stood my mother, helping out put out the fires and tending to the injured. I rushed down the stairs, jumping over about halfway, Garet following suit. I pointed out in the opposite direction; Garet getting the idea right away nodded and ran off. I looked up at Kanata and Amiko and saw that they were tending to the closest fires.  
'Hopefully they can handle it on their own. The last thing we need is-' Isaac heard a muffled scream and turned his attention back to the task at hand. A townswoman screamed again as the frame of her home collapsed.  
"Dora's still in there!" She told her husband. "You have got to do something!" I sped off as fast as my feet could take me, rushing into the burning home without a second thought.  
"Isaac!!" Garet's muffled voice called. I ignored it. I couldn't be stopped now. Not by the fires roaring heat, not by Garet.  
Inside was scorching hot, but I had to do the best I could to ignore the immense heat. I looked to my left, burning bookcases, and, to the right, burning furniture and a staircase leading up behind it.  
"Mom! Mom, where are you?" I called out. I stood silent, trying hard to listen for any sound or movement above the crackling fire. I thought I had heard a cough and a scratched cry for help. I leaped over the burning couch and ran up the stairs. Muffling a couple of coughs myself I looked in every room. My hopes were getting thin, until I looked into the last remaining room. There in the far corner sat my mother holding onto a child around Amiko's age.  
"Mom, we have to get out of here!" No response. I ran into the room and weaved around the burning frame pieces. From the fire's view, the house was about to collapse. I bent down to her height, looking into her scorched face. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  
"Isaac… I was worried. When the fires started I couldn't stay behind. I had to help them, but I'm too weak now…" She coughed a few times. "Please, take this child and get her our of here. Don't worry about me." I shook my head fiercely, a few tears making their way out.  
"No, I won't ever leave you behind, not if I was forced to." I took the child's unconscious body and helped mom up. Casting a quick Cure, we weaved back out of the room and hurried down the hallway.  
However, just as we reached the middle of the stairway, a pole fell, enflamed.  
"No way out…" I thought quickly about which options I had left. I could go back up and jump, but… No, I ruled that thought out. I'd risk Mom's health, and I'd doubt she would be any better falling from a two-story house twice in one day. I didn't know how long we stood there; I struggled just to keep my eyes opened. The heat of the fire now grew twice as strong, as if someone added to it.  
What happened next had to be a miracle. The flames parted, and I heard someone say something about moving to them. I took the deep voice's advice and continued down the stairs, and collapsed right into his outstretched arms.

-----------------------------------

  
  
"Isaac… Isaac wake up!"  
I opened my eyes slowly, and waited until they got focus to say anything. Standing over me stood both Garet and my mother.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Mother sighed of relief and Garet just smiled. I sat up, but gentle hands forced me back down. I looked to the side and saw Kanata.  
"You need your rest, Isaac. You inhaled a lot of smoke, too much for one's health, to be exact." She smiled as I sighed, staring back up at the sanctum's ceiling.  
"How are they? And the villa--?"  
"Easy, tiger!" Garet said, "All the fires were put out. Everyone's safe so there's nothing to worry about."  
I sighed, that's all I needed to know.  
"Ahem." I sat up again, and leaned against the wall for support. Great Healer looked really worried about something.  
"Isaac, Garet, Kanata, please explain all that happened in Sol Sanctum." I blinked, thinking back for a moment. I quickly glanced around and saw Amiko, Garet, Kanata, Great Healer, Mom, a couple of healers, and the Mayor.  
"Err, well…" Garet and I fell into explanation. Kanata only came in to correct whatever Garet said that was false, which was quite often. We showed them the Mars Star, told them about Kraden and Jenna being kidnapped against their will, how the volcano became active, everything.  
After we had finished explaining there was silence for a few moments.  
"Err…" Mayor was the one to break the silence. "We had no idea… The true Sanctum…" We all nodded.  
"And Jenna and Kraden… They're prisoners?" Mom asked. I looked at her and nodded.  
"Yes, that's right."  
"They've been taken against their will! How awful!"  
"Do you think they can be saved?" One of the healers asked.  
"Of course they can!" Garet said, nodding positively.  
"Jenna's brother, Felix, will protect them, won't he?" The other stated. Mayor frowned and looked over at Great Healer.  
"What is it, Great Healer?" He asked, "You have been very quiet."  
"It's like you're a thousand miles away." Mom agreed.  
Great Healer turned back to us from the small shrine he was facing. "That hovering stone, the one that appeared before them…"  
"What about it?" Mayor pressed.  
"I have seen it before in my dreams." We were all lost at his words, not understanding what he meant, exactly, by those words.  
"In my mind's eye, it appeared again just now and spoke to me." He explained.  
"You saw it just now?" Garet asked, quite surprised as all of us were.  
Great Healer nodded. "It must be the Wise One, guardian of the Elemental Stars." Kanata nodded. He continued, "It told me what happened to you all in Sol Sanctum." There was a brief silence.  
"So… What does the Wise One say about the eruption?" Garet's grandfather asked.  
"Will the volcano destroy Vale?" Mom asked.  
Sparked weaved around Great Healer as they came down, obviously something from the Wise One.  
"It is impossible to stop the eruption now," He explained. We all frowned. "Vale will be safe." He stated, before any questions were asked." The Wise One will prevent the lava from reaching us." There were a couple sighs of relief.  
"However," He pressed, "Something even more dreadful then Vale's destruction looms ahead."  
"The Lighthouses…" There was a look of sadness in Kanata's eyes as I gazed at her for a moment.  
"Yes, and those four lighthouses possess a terrible power. The Stars themselves house a incredible power themselves."  
"…And Vale has been guarding them?" Mayor asked. Great Healer nodded.  
"Yes. If each Elemental Star is thrown into its beacon, the lighthouses will release its power." He turned to look at me, it seemed.  
"Once the power of the gems has been released, the world will…" He trailed off and we all frowned.  
"The Wise One wants us to get back the gems, doesn't he?" Mother asked. Great Healer shook his head.  
"Err… why not?" I asked.  
"This world is ours to save or destroy… Our inaction may bring its destruction." He explained.  
"What a pity…" Mayor sighed, shaking his head.  
"We cannot hops for salvation. We must save ourselves."  
"How?" Garet asked, slightly confused.  
"By preventing the lighthouses from being lit. It's the most that we can do. If we can get the Stars back, each chosen adept from that clan protects it." Kanata explained.  
"Then what do we do?" Amiko asked, setting on the bench.  
Great Healer walked over to the four of us, and nodded to each one. "Acquiring the Elemental Stars is their fate alone."  
"Are you suggesting that we place the fate of the world… in the hands of these four children?" Great Healer nodded.  
"Garet is only a child. You cannot expect him to bear such burden." Mayor protested.  
"I can handle it, Grandpa!" Garet assured.   
"Each of you shares responsibility for this." Great Healer stated, looking back at the shrine. "Now, each of you makes your decision!"  
"I'm going." Kanata said at once. "I cannot watch Weyard suffer at the hands of Alchemy, nor stand back and watch those two light the four lighthouses." Amiko nodded and jumped off of the bench.  
"Count me in!"  
"I don't know…" Garet turned over and looked at me. "Isaac, you decide." I grinned.  
"I'm with Kanata on this one."  
"You accept? Oh, Isaac… You can't mean it…" Garet whined.  
"You complaining again, Garet?" Amiko teased, poking at him.  
"No, I'm not! I'm going too!"  
"O, Wise One, these four have accepted your quest," Great Healer said chantingly, facing the shrine once more. "Give us your next command!" The lights dimmed as the Wise One showed itself."  
"You lots are quite brave to take this quest. I shall be watching you. Choose your destiny wisely, young ones." With that said and done, he vanished into the Shrine's lights.  
"That was the Wise One…" Mom said in amazement.  
"What did the Wise One say?" Mayor asked. Great Healer looked at us and nodded.  
"Felix… must unlock the power." We all frowned. Felix? How could he do that? He isn't much of a fighter…  
"Find the lighthouses… You'll have the guidance of the Elemental Stars." We nodded. With that, he left to whatever errand needed to be tended to. After that, the other healers left to meditate.   
"Err… When should we leave?" I asked, covering a cough.  
"Obviously tomorrow, Isaac, you need rest." Mom said, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.  
"Oh, right…"


	7. Trouble in Vault

Ah, when you can't get online for two whole days and so called "barrow" your older brothers phone line you can't get much done (especially when he says "I'm expecting a phone call" really agitates you.). Oh well, Can't get to bed early so I'll just keep on writing!

**Chapter 6**: Trouble in Vault.

After we left Vale the next day and acquiring the Venus Djinni named Flint, we headed off towards the next town, Vault. It took us about an hour or two's walk from Vale to get the village in sight. Of course we had run into a couple of monsters, and we also had to wait for Garet to beat one on his own since he wanted to prove himself (He and Amiko had gotten into a "contest" and had to see who could do it better.) to everyone.

To be honest, leaving Vale wasn't so bad, so far. But when I go to bed tonight, I know that I'll miss being in my bed and in my room with Mom. By, hey, that's life and you got to take it as it comes!

"Isaac, look, someone's leaving Vault!" Garet pointed out, pointing at the wagon heading over the bridge in the south.

"Yeah. Guess they need to be somewhere-they looked like they were in a hurry!" It was a good thing we were only about fifteen minutes away from the village. Thank goodness, my feet are already starting to kill me! Help me lord!

"...And so, I win!" Amiko jumped around, poking Garet, singing 'You owe my 20 coins!' as she did so. I shook my head, laughing a bit. I could tell this would be longer with those two then I hoped it would be.

"Something's coming, Isaac." Kanata warned, nodding at the southern bridge.

"Wasn't that the same...?" I covered my eyes as one if the wagons zoomed by right in front of me.

"That was a close one, Isaac!" Garet commented as he stared after them, dumbfounded.

"Can we go in the village now?" Amiko asked, tugging at my scarf.

"Oh, right... Let's... go."

We looked around the village, seeing where everything was so we could find anything we need if, or whenever the time called for its aid.

"I want to go and visit the Mayor!" Amiko said excitedly, running off towards the flight of stairs. I smiled and followed after her, but stopped to look when I had thought I felt something. Looking behind me, nothing was there, just the beat-down pathway from home.

"Isaac? Is anything wrong?" Garet asked. I looked back ahead and noticed that he'd stop and waited on me. Shaking my head in response, I continued onward where Kanata and Amiko had already headed into, the Mayor's home.

"Isaac, can you come over here?" Kanata asked, "I'd like you to meet someone." I nodded and both Garet and myself walked around the table and over to Kanata and Amiko, who were with a young boy with short, messy blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Isaac, this is Ivan and he's from Kalay!" Amiko introduced.

"Erm... Hello, Isaac. And who might you be?" Ivan questioned, looking over at Garet.

"My name's Garet!"

"I figured that out by now." Ivan said, sweatdropping.

"Err... how, exactly?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"I read you're friend's mind to know his name."

Kanata smiled slightly, "Ivan's Psynergy skills come from the wind, allowing him to read other people's minds." Garet blinked and scratched his head.

"I think that I get it." He said, sighing slightly. "Anyways what's the hold up? What are you doing in a peaceful village like this at times like these?" He asked, poking the younger Adept.

"Garet, I wouldn't expect him to know what happened back home at this very minute." I said, swatting Garet's away from Ivan. "I'm sorry about this. Is there anything that's troubling you?" I asked, smiling a bit. Ivan nodded in response.

"You see, whenever Mt. Aleph erupted, Master Hammet's Rod was stolen and I was to stay behind and find it, but I haven't had any luck lately." He explained, looking down at the floor.

"Then, would you like us to help you out any?" I asked casually. It was true that we were chasing two Fire and one Water Adept, but it wouldn't hurt to stop and help the needing for now, at least. Besides, I couldn't help but be polite to Ivan. It was like we've known each other for years on end and yet we've only met. It wasn't only the natural thing to do but it was something that I liked to.

"Then shouldn't we get going before the thieves decide to leave the village?" Amiko asked, heading off towards the door. I nodded and followed Garet and Kanata to the door, Ivan at my side.

Outside we glanced around and looked for any people that might seem a little... out of place. As far as I could tell, everyone seemed in place. Not one person looked gothic enough to be the thief who stole the rod.

"Hey, there's a Gothic!" Garet said, pointing up one the man sitting on the ledge.

"Shh! Not so loud, dope!" Amiko commented, waving Garet to quiet down. We all hurried over to him as quietly as we could, not daring to go another 10 feet away from him.

"Hey, Ivan, maybe you should act as if you're just passing by and read his mind." I suggested, whispering the idea over to him.

"Are you sure that it'll work? His guys are afraid of me, as well as himself." Ivan replied, looking up at me with a worried expression. I smiled to reassure him that everything would be just fine. Ivan nodded and quietly walked along the path.

I noticed that the gothic watched him as Ivan walked towards him, but what he didn't notice was that Ivan had quickly used a Mind Read as he pasted. Finding out what all was necessary; he turned around and ran back to us.

"What is it Ivan?" Kanata asked, walking up to the adept. "Have you found something out?"

After stopping to catch his breath, Ivan nodded. "Yes, I found out that him and his two friends were the ones that stole everything."

"Then where should we start looking for his two goons?" Garet asked, looking around. He stopped for a moment and gazed at the Inn's broken roof.

"What's up, Garet? Did you notice something?" I asked, walking up to my friend. Garet glanced at me and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, there was a villager on the Inn's roof and now there's a hole where he was standing." Garet replied, pointing at the roof.

"Looks like we might have a winner, then." Amiko commented. "And it seems like Garet was finally useful for something as well."

"Hey!" Garet was ready to hit Amiko upside the head, but he knew better. Amiko started to laugh a bit and jumped off of the ledge. We all followed her down the stairs and began the short trip to the village Inn.

"Hello, welcome to Vale Inn. How can we help you today?" The innkeeper greeted cheerfully as we walked in.

"We're not exactly planning to stay here, but thank you for the offer in staying." I said, waving as we walked by her and ran up the stairs.

As the other two gothics came into view, they saw us and hid behind the beds. Garet shook his head in fake sympathy. Kanata began to advance towards them, but they refused to stay still and kept running away, showing great endurance in doing this hide and seek task.

"This is stupid." Garet commented as he walked up and began to help Kanata out. However, Garet's idea in helping Kanata out wasn't just following them calmly. I sighed as he began to chase them and at times he jumped and tried to catch one, put only succeed in landing face first onto the floor.

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" Ivan asked, looking up at me. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Of course he will. Garet's just a goof--He'll try to get you laugh no matter what it takes. He's strong, yes, but he's just a huge softie and wants everyone to feel happy." I replied, watching as Garet finally managed to corner one of the gothics.

"Ivan, you should be the one to look into their minds." Amiko suggested as she sat down at the small table. Ivan looked back at her and nodded, walking over to Garet who was now struggling to keep the gothic at bay for Ivan.

Ivan stopped in front of the gothic that Garet held and closed his eyes, Psynergy waves surrounding him in a purple light, showing the Adepts that he was using his Psynergy.

"Wh-What's he doing?" The gothic asked, a bit afraid.

"Shut up and behave or I'll have to knock you cold!" Garet commented, making the thief silent.

Ivan nodded, opening up his eyes as the purple lights faded away.

"What did you learn, Ivan?" Kanata asked.

"They're the ones, just as I thought that they were. The goods are in this Inn, but we just have to figure out where." Ivan replied, looking back at Kanata and then me.

"H-How do you know? We didn't even tell you!" The gothic exclaimed.

"Put a sock in it!" Garet said, hitting the gothic on the head.

Amiko slid out of the chair and started downstairs, "Then we should go on and start looking. Maybe it has something to do with the hole in the roof?" She wondered aloud.

"It might be in there, who knows." I said, following Amiko.

We all went outside and looked up at the hole in the roof. It wasn't very big, bit it seemed like we would be able to squeeze through it all right. The young lady standing in front of the ladder sighed and moved to sit down on one of the crates.

"Where could that idiot of a repairmen be...?" She wondered. I walked up to the ladder and started climbing it, wanting to get the repairmen out safely as well as getting back all of the stolen goods.

Whenever I got inside, I used 'Move' to move the empty box out of the way and waited for everyone else. I knew that they had felt that same way and would follow, and surely they did. As soon as Amiko got down from the ladder, I went on ahead, stepping over the hole in the floor.

"Do you think that everything will be in the next room or something?" Garet asked as we walked over to the next room.

"What else would you expect to find? The Elemental Stars?" I teased as I looked around. I then noticed that the repairmen we had seen whenever we arrived into the village tied up. I walked over, unsheathed my sword and cut the ropes off of him and his hands. He removed the handkerchief from his mouth and stood up.

"Thank you very much. I don't know how much longer I would be able to stand being tied up the way I was." He said. He looked around the room and finally noticed the crates.

"Hmm... These crates weren't here before," He said, eyeing them as if they held something threatening, "Do you suppose these are the stolen goods that everyone is talking about?" he asked.

"So what if they are." Said a new voice. We all turned around and saw all three of the Goths walk in.

"Oh brother, it's the idiot gang." Garet muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"You'll be sorry that you even said that, Spike Boy." Said their leader, "Even if you know our little 'secret', I doubt that you'll even be leaving this place."

"That goes to say," Said one of the henchmen, "you're not leaving without cuts and broses all over you face!"

"Hmph, you talk big but I doubt that you can fight." Garet commented.

"You'll pay for that one!" Said the second henchmen, drawing out his weapon.

"Now look what you started, oaf!" Amiko exclaimed, sitting down on the floor.

"I didn't start anything!" Garet protested, unsheathing his sword. I held mine firmly in my hand, ready to defend the others when needed.

"They surely don't look very tough." Ivan commented, relieved about one thing.

"Don't worry, Ivan, we can always use our Psynergy to help us if required." I commented, looking ahead at the three thieves. 

Their leader striked first, Garet dodging the attack with ease and countered with his own.

"You call that an attack?" He teased as he hit the bandit in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

"You'll pay for that one!" The first thief said, charging in on Garet. Ivan though quickly and used his Psynergy to attack.

"Ray!" He called, holding up his staff. The yellow bolt came down and struck all three, weakening them greatly.

"Nice one, Ivan!" I complimented. Ivan blushed a little and returned to helping Garet out. I helped out with the smaller thieves while Garet dealt with their chief. 

"And take this!" Garet said as he brought down the hilt of his sword again, knocking the bandit unconscious.  The other two fell to the floor soon after.

"For a minute there I thought that we were going to lose, or your other friends would have to jump in," Said the repairmen. He nodded, looking at the trio on the floor. "I'll go on and get the mayor, then."

He left the small room and we heard him go up and then down the ladder.

"Why didn't you two help?" Garet asked, replacing his sword in its scabbard, frowning.

"Why have five people pick on a group of three? It just wouldn't be fair." Amiko commented, getting up. 

The repairmen soon came back with the mayor and two other people. The mayor looked at the trio of thieves and nodded his approval. 

"It was a nice job in capturing these three so soon. It's best that we tie them up and throw them in the jail." He said, turning back to the five of us.

"Do you really think that putting them in the jail will work? No one's been in there for a very long time, mayor." Said one of the men. The mayor nodded, being reminded of this fact.

"Yes, I know, I know." He looked over at me and asked, "Do you and you friends mind helping us tie these three up?"

I shook me head, "No, we don't mind."

After we tied up the thieves and got them on their feet, the repairmen and one of the two men left with them to take them to their new home.

"Mayor, it seems that we have some unopened boxes here," Said the man. Ivan jerked his head and looked towards the other side of the room.

"That could be your rod, couldn't it, Ivan?" Kanata asked. Ivan nodded and jumped over the crates and towards the box where the man was currently standing. He moved aside to let Ivan in, and helped him push the lid open.

"Here it is..." Ivan got on his tiptoes and reached down, grabbing the rod.

The mayor nodded his approval and slid the lid open to the other crate. Inside were his family's heirloom and the statue that had belonged to the sanctum. 

"Those monsters! They stole from our sanctum!" Mayor exclaimed.

"The important part that they will be returned without damage, correct?" I asked, sheathing my sword. Mayor nodded and turned back to me.

"Yes, you're right. And I'm very grateful that you all helped Ivan." Ivan smiled and walked past us.

"Kanata's told me what happened through a link in our minds. I hope that all of you can make it to Mercury Lighthouse safely." Ivan said.

"Hold on, we saw some wagons heading north, and we want to help you save your friend, Ivan." I said, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah, if I remember Kraden's rambling, I think those wagons went somewhere called… Lupin or Lunpa or something like that." Garet said, scratching his head.

"Thank you for your offer, but I would rather deal with this on my own. Besides, finding the other Elemental Stars is more important, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, but..." I sighed and smiled slightly. "If you can't get to him you can always come back and we'll all do it together." I offered. I couldn't help it. Ivan was like a best friend already and we barely knew each other. It's only natural to invite someone on a trip.

Ivan nodded, "Thank you, Isaac, I will consider your offer. I do hope to see you soon." With those words said, Ivan left off to go and help Master Hammet.

"Your name was Isaac, was it?" I turned to my name and nodded, "Then before you leave, may I ask you to come by my house?" I nodded again and the mayor and the man left.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should hurry and go and leave." Amiko said.

"We can always wait and see if Ivan will be able to rescue Master Hammet or not, Amiko." Kanata commented.

I nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking of doing the next chance we get. Besides, he might have a good guess where we're heading to next."

Garet started for the door and stopped to look back. "I just want to get this over with so anyone who wants to leave before sundown follow me." We all nodded in agreement and followed Garet outside.

Outside the sun was now beginning to turn its favor to the western skies and I'd know that we would have to make camp somewhere out in the woods.

"Let's hurry before we waste anymore time, then." I said. I ran past the houses and up the stairs, with everyone following suit behind me.

Inside the mayor's home, he was waiting for as at the table with a flask of clear liquid sitting beside him.

"Ah, Isaac, I see that you made it." I nodded and walked up to him as he handed me the clear liquid. "This is called 'Water of Life'. I'm sure that you'll need it on your journey. Many monsters have sprouted out, and it can provide very useful."

"Thank you for your kindness. I will make sure and use this only when the time calls for it. I also hope that we're able to come back to Vale when all of this is over." I said, thanking him for the healing material. A simple smile more was all that was needed and we left the home, walked down the stairs outside and left the village.


	8. Join the Fun, Ivan

Disclaimer: Don't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 7: Join the Fun, Ivan  
  
It had been around an hour since we left Vault, and I already began to miss the young adept that we had recently met. He seemed caring, gentle and kind. But, it seemed like something else was bothering me as well. No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't place my finger on it.  
  
Sighing, I plopped down on the ground where I stood, causing everyone to stop and look back.  
  
"Isaac, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Kanata asked.  
  
I looked up at her and shook my head. "No, it's nothing. No need to worry."  
  
Amiko walked over and sat down beside one of the trees, sighing in relief. It was obvious that we should stop here for the night before we had worn someone out.  
  
"Why are we stopping, anyways?" Garet asked, "We should hurry to Goma cave before Saturos and the others beat us to Mercury Lighthouse or which ever!"  
  
"Hate to disappoint you, Garet, but we should stop for the night. It is getting late, and we've already worn Amiko out." I said, looking up at my friend. Garet pouted, looking up at the setting sun.  
  
Kanata smiled and sat herself across from me. "If we're going to stay here for the night, then we're going to need some firewood." I nodded and looked over at Garet.  
  
"You don't mind looking for the fire wood, do you, Garet? It's still light so you should be able to cut some up." I said, smiling slightly. Garet was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Please, Garet?" Kanata pleads, putting her hands together.  
  
"Oh, all right. It isn't like I have anything better to do anyways." Garet looked back at us and waved as he ran off into the woods.  
  
"You think that he'll get lost?" I asked, looking at the same spot that Garet had disappeared.  
  
"It's a possibility, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions." I got up and gathered what I could find for seats on the hard ground.  
  
Whenever Garet came back, Kanata helped him stack up the firewood and light it. By this time it had gotten dark, and the only meaning of light was the fire that was emitted from Garet's own Psynergy.  
  
"Well, so far so good." Garet commented as he watched the fire he himself had made.  
  
"You should stop staring at it like it's going to explode, Garet." I said, smiling.  
  
"I know. Guess I should, though. Nothing to worry about." He laughed at himself a bit just as I heard something rustle in the bushes behind me. Garet quieted quickly and didn't move, as the rustling grew louder.  
  
"Someone's here." He said, "Think it could be Saturos or one of the others?" He asked, hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
I shook my head and stood up. "They'd be too far ahead by now." I walked over to the bushes and spotted a bit of blonde hair. "Ivan?"  
  
The young Jupiter Adept poked his head out of the bushes. "They kicked me out of Lunpa so I followed the path to Goma Cave, in hops of finding you and your friends, Isaac."  
  
I grinned and helped him out of the bushes.  
  
Now settled around the fire, Ivan was still picking leaves and twigs out of his hair and clothes. "Who knew that bushes attacked you while you were trying to go over them?" He asked jokingly. Garet held up a hand to cover up his muffled yawn and poked at the fire with a twig with his other hand.  
  
Amiko had fallen asleep some time ago, and Kanata walked over and placed her cloak around the child to keep her warm.  
  
"Are you sure that you won't get any colder, Kanata?" Ivan asked, watching her as she sat herself back down next to Garet.  
  
"I'll be fine, Ivan. Growing up in Imli will prove to be useful as we get there." She replied, smiling over at the Jupiter Adept.  
  
I had almost forgotten that Kanata grew up in Imli before she came to Vale. She spoke well of the small, snowy village. All I can do is hope that it is in the same condition as it was whenever she had left. I smiled at the thought.  
  
"We should get to bed if we want to catch an early start tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement. ".And we'll have to have someone stand guard over the night. A couple good hours should prove about the monsters in the area." Garet crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.  
  
"Isaac, you know that you can count on me!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Night turned to morning as the sun's rays shined down upon us. I raised my hand over my eyes to block out the sun as I woke up. Sitting up, I could hear Garet's snores not too far off. I grinned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
  
"Guess we should go on and get going." I yawned, blushing slightly afterwards. I walked over towards Garet, knowing he would be the hardest to wake.  
  
Standing above him, a nudged him with my foot. "Garet, wake up."  
  
"I don't want to go to school. Five more minutes." Garet turned over and continued to snore.  
  
I sighed, trying to conceal my laughter. Waking Garet would be much harder then I first thought. Always made me wonder how his mom got him up in the morning. Looking around, I took a stray twig from the firewood and started to poke Garet.  
  
"Stop, Kay." He said in his sleep, waving the stick away.  
  
"I'm not you're sister, sleepy head. Wake up."  
  
Garet let out a yawn as he sat up. "What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Around seven or so. C'mon, we need to pack up and wake everyone else up." I said, tossing the twig aside.  
  
"Kanata, Ivan, Amiko, guys, wake up." I whispered, poking each one slightly.  
  
As soon as we were packed, ready, and awake, we set out once more of the dirt path towards Goma Cave.  
  
"Do you think that there's always a trail leading to where we need to go?" Ivan asked, looking down at the path.  
  
"Not always. I'd think that we'd have to go through a few forests to get where we need to be."  
  
"Look! I can see the entrance to Goma Cave!" Amiko said, pointing ahead.  
  
"You're right, we're almost there." Kanata said, smiling.  
  
"Last one there's a rotten Adept!" Garet called, running ahead. "Cheater!" Amiko and Kanata followed after him, and Ivan just laughed.  
  
"Shall we, Isaac?" He asked, looking up at me. I looked down at him and nodded.  
  
Both of us took off running at the same time, and yet Ivan seemed to be the better runner. I could tell Garet and the others were already there, but Ivan and myself were in a race of our own.  
  
Ivan was clearly the better runner, but that didn't stop me. I sped up as fast as I could, and Ivan only looked back, sticking his tongue out at me.  
  
"Oh, very mature!" I called, smiling.  
  
"I know!" Ivan called back, running past Garet and the others.  
  
"Isaac's the rotten Adept!" Garet called, laughing. I ran up to Garet and missed up his spiky hair, grinning. "Hey!"  
  
"C'mon, we should get going," Kanata, commented, trying not to laugh.  
  
I nodded and stopped messing with Garet's hair, looking up at the entrance to the cave. It seemed blocked, but that would stop us. A simple bush in a doorway couldn't be hard to move.  
  
"Hey! Someone come help me move this pillar!" Amiko called, trying to push the tall pillar out of the ladder's way.  
  
"Don't strain yourself!" Ivan said as he rushed over. He laid his staff on the ground and helped Amiko move the pillar.  
  
"Ivan, you're a Wind Adept, right? Could you possibly move the vines out of the doorway?" I asked as I walked up to the two. Ivan looked back at me, and then the vines blocking the doorway.  
  
"I can try. But don't expect anything special." I nodded. Kanata and Garet came up behind me as Ivan went up the ladder.  
  
"You think he can, Isaac?" Garet asked, looking down at me.  
  
"Have faith in him, Garet. He's more powerful then he looks." Kanata nodded in agreement.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." She said, walking over to help Amiko. I smiled and walked over, climbing onto the ladder as Kanata and Amiko got off.  
  
Storm flew out of Amiko's pouch and flew over towards Ivan. "Just use Whirlwind. It should blow the vines away."  
  
Ivan blinked at the purple Djinni. "You sure?" He asked, holding out his right hand. Storm nodded in response.  
  
"Okay. Whirlwind." Ivan said. The winds began to pick up slightly and his hand glowed a light purple. 


	9. Goma Cave

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Golden Sun! Again, Okami belongs to Okami-chan(aka Padfoot-chan ^^) and Fiona belongs to Heather. Kanata, Mizuno, Kuro and Amiko all belong to be. ^^ Parings are Isaac/Ivan and Felix/Picard. Don't like, don't read!  
  
Chapter 9: Goma Cave  
  
Inside Goma cave we ran into a dead in. It seemed that the wall had been melted down by someone, no doubt that it would be Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Garet asked, kicking a nearby rock into the stream rushing beside him.  
  
"Just calm down," I said, glancing over at Garet, "We'll just have to go around as quickly as possible to try and catch up with them."  
  
"Garet, I know how much you want to save Jenna, but you're just going to have to be patient." Kanata said calmly.  
  
Garet blushed slightly. "I-I didn't say that. I just want to get the Elemental Stars back so we can go home."  
  
I grinned, hopping into the stream. "Suuure Garet, whatever you say."  
  
Garet stuck his tongue out at me as I helped Ivan into the stream. Garet, Kanata and Amiko followed suit into and across the stream. When we climbed out, Ivan and I were in front while the others were a little bit behind. I could've sworn that I heard them mention my name a couple of times, as well as Ivans, but I was sure that they didn't mean anything in that kind of way. Of course, there was the fact that I felt more... safe with Ivan around. Garet even said that I wouldn't stop sighing heavily since we left Vault and before we met up with Ivan again.  
  
"Isaac, is there something wrong?" Ivan asked, "You seem... troubled by something." His violet eyes locked in with mine as I glanced down at the younger teen. I blinked, noticing that we had stopped.  
  
"Err..." I scratched my head sheepishly, trying to think of a believeable excuse to use. "Just thinking about things, is all."  
  
"That's good. I was hoping that I didn't cause much of a burden for you." Ivan smiled weakly.  
  
Garet cleared his throat, breaking the conversation.  
  
"Can we go now?" He asked, looking at both of us. Kanata and Amiko giggled softly.  
  
I felt as if I were blushing, and I probably was. "Y-Yeah... let's go, shall we?"  
  
We continued to walk through the cave, having no clue as to where we were to turn and sometimes got lost from Garet's directions. Eventually, we reached a small cliff, and from a small distance a Mars Djinni could be seen.  
  
"What is that?" Ivan asked, looking up at me.  
  
"It's a Djinni. They help your psyenergy become stronger and are really helpful in battle." I explained, thinking back to Flint's explaination when we first left Vale.  
  
"This one's mine!" Garet annoucenced, climbing up the small cliff. The Mars Djinni laughed and jumped onto Garet's head. Garet glared at the wall as he came to the top of the small cliff. He reached up to grab the small Djinni, but only succeded in missing the playful creature and falling off of the cliff.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, sorry that this isn't much, but I haven't exactly been in the mood to write lately. :3 


End file.
